Changes
by Annie285
Summary: Percy Jackson has never believed in love. Annabeth Chase, a girl once exposed to the harshness of her past always has a sentence on her mind,"I will never fall in love". When she moves to New York to start her senior year at Goode High school, many changes happen. Can one of them include a certain raven haired pain in the ass. AU/ T for swearing. NEED IDEAS. POST SOME IF YOU HAVE!
1. First day of school

Chapter 1 First day of school

Percy's POV

Beep beep beep be-

I slammed my hand against the annoying thing called my alarm clock so it could stop before repeating the same melody over and over again.

I looked at the calendar that was hanging on the blue wall beside my comfy bed. I blinked a little to get the sleepiness out of my eyes and then squint them a little to make out what it said.

On the top in big red letters it read September and under was half a dozen numbers circled in black marker and then marked over with an x to say that said day was over. The next number on the calendar was 5. Now I remember something about that day, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it.

Great, I thought. Now I will scratch my head for the rest of the day trying to find out what will happen today.

Since there was no way I could go back to sleeping I decided I would get out of bed and eat. Groaning I rolled out of bed, stretched a little til I heard my bones pop and went out of my room to the kitchen.

The apartment wasn't big, but it sure had that home vibe and warm atmosphere. The kitchen had dark grey counter tops and blue drawers and cupboards with a more modern black oven and small sink and the classic white fridge.

I opened the fridge to take out the orange juice and poured myself some and sat by the table. I saw a plate with blue pancakes, damn they look good, and a note right beside them. On the note it read.

 _Percy_

 _Paul and I are going to work and taking Estelle to her kindergarten. Try to not be late, it's the first day of school after all. I love you and see you later._

 _-Mom_

First day of school?

Shit

Quickly I looked over to the digital clock in the living room. It was currently 7:30.

Double shit

School starts in 30 minutes.

Just as a snake would do, I inhaled the pancakes and chugged down my glass of orange juice and sprintet to the bathroom picking some random clothes out of my closet on the way.

By the end of it all I was dressed in blue jeans grey t-shirt and white hoodie. My hair was messy, but that was a usual for me. Like honestly you have better chances at stopping all the world problems than taming my hair, and that's saying a lot cause the world is fucked up beyond repair. And I was left with 20 minutes, which I didn't waste.

I picked up my schoolbag, phone, wallet and keys. Locked the door to the apartment. Then sprintet down like if I didn't i'd end up in tartarus, down to the parking lot to where my car was.

It took me 15 minutes to drive to school. It was actually a 10 minutes ride, but there was a little bit traffic. I entered the school parking lot and parked my blue Aston martin vanquish and ran to the school entrance and pushed the doors open.

Gode High and it's morning rush was truly something to be scared of. There were students in every direction and you could either push through or be pushed and be tramped on. I of course pushed til I could see my first period class. I can't remember what it was, damn my memory today, but I knew which classroom it was.

Without a second thought I rushed inside just as the bell rang. I could finally catch my breath not realizing that the teacher came inside the classroom til I heard her voice.

"Mr Jackson! Would you mind getting seated?"

I looked up and was met with the cold green eyes of Miss Keen, my Science teacher.

"Sure and uh, sorry."

I took a seat at the back of the class and sat beside a familiar mop of black hair.

"Hey, Nico."

"Percy? Damn haven't seen you all summer. The hell were you?"

"Stayed here in New York. You?"

"Went to Italy. Dad wanted me and Hazel to learn more about the business of Europe and Rome seemed a good place to start."

Nico Di Angelo is my cousin. He has jet black hair like me, pale skin, black eyes and pretty much was the definition of emo with his always black attire.

His dad is one of my paternal uncle's. Hades Olympiad. Owner of the Underworld a company divided in three big departments. The underground traveling unit, shadow traveling. The Funeral organizing organization and the geographical department named Pluto.

He married Nico's mom, Maria Di Angelo young and had Nico and his big sister Bianca. Unfortunately when Nico was barely one year old and Bianca three, his mom and sister got in a car crash and died.

"Well did you do anything other than getting lectured on business trades and markets?"

"Oh yeah, did a lot of sightseeing. Went by the Tiber and Colosseum…"

The rest of the class was used on catching up. And so first period passed quickly by.

Me and Nico exited the classroom the second the bell rang and walked up to my locker, completely missing the blonde jock who noticed them.

"Perce, Neeks, wait up!"

I whipped my head so quickly I was surprised I didn't get whip lashed. There a couple feet away was Jason Grace, our other cousin.

You wouldn't guess even if it depended on your life that Jason and Nico were cousins. Jason had blonde hair a little bit longer than close cropped and light tan skin paired with calm sky blue eyes. He was almost as tall as me, remember almost…

"Holy shit Jace, don't scare me like that!" Nico yelled but he clearly was happy because of the apparent smile on his face.

"Look at us, the trio, reunited at last."

I couldn't help myself, I had to say that. We all laughed at the inside joke. Our parents, Zeus,Hades and Poseidon Olympiad were called the big three, cause of their money and all. So when me, and my two other cousins were little we decided to be called the trio.

Suddenly people in the hall burst out talking and whispering, girls and boy look out into the direction of the school entrance and pointing to something.

"What's the fuss about?" I asked confused.

"Something about a new kid I believe." Jason supplied.

"Yeah I think I heard something similar to from Chiron. A new girl I think."

"Must be one of those barbies then." I said.

Of course there must be a barbie, caring a lot more about looks and make-up more than realistic things. People don't just look at someone whispering and all if they look like an average person. I mean that's what people do in high school.

I tried to follow people's gazing and saw a few glimpses of blonde

Yep, definitely a barbie. She probably has blue eyes and a mini skirt matching with heels and a revealing top.

But I was wrong

Out of the crowd came a tanned girl in light blue shorts that reached her knees, a turquoise, sporty looking tank top and white low top converse with short white socks and fluffy white cardigan. Her honey blonde curls were up in a high ponytail and those curls did not look artificial or fake, neither did her face. She didn't wear much makeup, or maybe no make-up at all.

Well, that's stange. A blonde high school girl that doesn't look like a lost bimbo that got separated from her crew of hookers.

But the air around her was still weird and my gut felt weirder, so that could only mean one thing. She was trouble.

Without a second thought I went to my next class, which was math. Great

I entered the room and sat down again at the back right before Mrs Dodds came.

"Before the lecture begins I want to inform you of your new classmate and fellow student, you can come in now sweetie." She said in a happy? Yeah happy voice. Weird...Mrs Dodds isn't known for her happiness so this person has to be an abomination or something.

And right I was. The door opened and the blonde mystery girl came in sitting in the front row of the class.

Great, just great.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys! So this is my first ever published story. I am still figuring out how to use this site so just in case I do something wrong, you guys know (No I'm not a grandma or a parent, heck i'm not even an adult yet...whatever). I am always open to thoughts and ideas, because truth be told I want to have 30-ish chapters in this story and I have some ideas but not enough. So...yeah...Anyways, expect a chapter or so every 1/2 weeks if not then sorry but I have a life and I know this is a site for aspiring authors and writers but honestly I just want to do this as a hobby so if my priorities are school then that is what they are, hate me, I don't care. See you next time.**

 **-Annie**


	2. Fresh start

**Disclaimer (Forgot to do this in the last chap, sorry i'm new): I do NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters. Those belong to him. (I use characters from PJO, HOO and Magnus Chase)**

 **That was all**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Fresh start**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up with a jump because of the loud honking of the cars. Honestly, the research I did said this was a more quiet neighborhood, is this the New York version of quiet!? The big Apple sure sound rotten.

My phone says its 6:45. Well if i'm awake might as well get ready for school.

Yeah...new school.

Up until now I lived in sunny California, San Francisco with my mom and older brother Malcolm. I was in a completely different field with other soldiers. Heck I don't even have my daily schedule figured out.

Back in San Francisco I had everything planned to detail. Every second calculated to be used for a certain task so I would always be done as quickly as possible but still be organized to perfection.

The problem is that nothing is perfect. And since i'm new here with no knowledge but of the few websites and people i've asked. I'm not going to seem as sharp as always, well might as well get done with it.

xxx

7:15

30 minutes later i have showered, brushed my teeth and got my things ready for school and now I had to get dressed. I wouldn't say i'm picky about clothes. But just the concept of clothing that showed more than it should or that doesn't cover up enough was ridiculous. Why wear things like that when you get cold, and don't get me started on the heels. I am totally okay with heels, but the ones i've seen popular girls wear? Honestly where do they find them!? They should belong to a weapon's store. And they look uncomfortable and dangerous for yourself. Twist your foot with those on and I could almost guarantee that you won't use that foot for weeks, maybe you won't even be able to use it anymore.

The same popular girls that wear those clothes and shoes always go around with pounds of makeup on their faces. Maybe that's how they are so thin, working with daily tasks while wearing a lot, _a lot_ of makeup.

I walked into my walk in closet and picked out simple jean shorts that reach my knees a turquoise crop top and white socks, and cardigan and put on white converse low tops (I just felt like it today).

Went over to my vanity and brushed as much as I could through my mess of blonde curls and put it in a high ponytail accompanied by a little organic foundation and lip balm that seemed to shimmer in the light. The lip balm tastet vaguely like grapes and was also organic (you'd be surprised by what some products contain and what damage said products can do to you).

Since I only moved here 2 days ago I still wasn't very orientated a.k.a it took some time to find the dining room. And when I finally did get there I wasn't pleased. There was cereal spread over the expensive carpet and milk on the dark brown table, dripping onto the white modern chairs. One glance at the mess and I found out who the culprit was, scratch that, culprits.

Giggling behind the cereal box with dirty faces and cheeky smiles on their faces might I add. Bobby and Matthew Chase, my brothers. Well technically half brothers but I didn't really care much about that detail. You shouldn't love somebody less just because they don't share the same mom as you, even though I really wish I could love them less. Not because of the reason I said earlier but because it would be easier to get mad at them.

And they knew she couldn't get mad at them because of said sisterly love, so they abused their power so they could do a complete mess, get her pissed and then switch on the cuteness and bam! A sister who would do anything for them.

It's weird we are so close since we only really met two days ago. I mean I knew they existed, and I did see pictures of them on Facebook, but I didn't really meet them until I moved here. Bobby and Matthew were identical twins, there were a few differences in their looks but people didn't really notice them, not like me anyways. Bobby was slightly taller despite being 3 minutes younger and Matthew had a little birthmark on his cheek near the ear that looked suspiciously like a beauty mark. Both boys had inherited a lot of their features from their mother, Helen Chase. They all looked Asian with black shiny hair and caramel colored skin with warm brown eyes. Which was a stark contrast from me and my dad whom both shared blonde hair, and while I was tanned dad had light skin. But the boys had also inherited some of the facial structure and nose from their father.

"Good morning Annie" they chorused together, wonder how many times they must have practiced it?

"Don't you good morning me. Clean this up now." I said before heading out to the kitchen." And don't call me Annie" I shouted back before I entered the modern kitchen. White everywhere you looked with granite counter tops and black bar stools by the counter in the center which could be used as a table. Some of the items in the room like the towels were red. I had to admit it looked really nice.

"Good morning Annabeth" said a happy voice which I quickly identified as my step moms, before you even ask, no she's not like one of those horrible Disney step moms that don't do anything productive with their lives but torturing their step children. No Helen was a very admirable woman. She worked as a nurse at Ambrosia Hospital, she was a good mom, always calm but serious when needed and on top of that a great wife that would always cook and clean for her family.

"Morning Helen" I said with a smile on my face.

I really liked her, but I still wouldn't call her mom, even if she was a total upgrade from my biological mother. I sat up on a bar stool as she came and sat a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches in front of me. "Thank you! " I said before digging in. "Your welcome dear" she responded back.

"Do I smell cheese?"Oh no, no, no, no and if you still don't get it NO. "Hei sis, didn't see you there. Can I have the grilled cheese, what did you say? Did you say, 'oh yes Malcolm take my cheese, you sexy god'. Well thank you Annie for the cheese and compliment all though I would say that me being a sexy god is a fact." my insufferable brother said as he tried to take my grilled cheese.

"Uh, no way are you getting my cheese you oaf! Get away from here." I slapped his hand away from my plate as he jet again tried to steal my cheese. "Oh come on Annie, its grilled cheese and i'm you favorite brother, I deserve it." Did he really just pull the favorite brother card. Not today he won't. " First my name is Annabeth not Annie. Second too bad for you, but you should know that the title of my favorite brother is tied between Bobby and Matthew, and then you...when your actually bearable." I madly grunted that least part but it seems he understood it cause he feigned hurt and then took a plate of grilled cheese from Helen and started eating but not before he mumbled "rude, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

We sat in silence like that before I noticed that it was already 7:35. Shit, dad told me the drive to school would be approximately 20 minutes and school started in less than 30 minutes and I couldn't drive myself there. I have my drivers license, but I don't have a car. I used to walk to my previous school and when I had to go someplace I would either take the bus or be driven by someone. Groaning at the only solution I kept my pride in check and said "Malcolm, can you drive me to school?"

"Why?" He said after finishing his sandwich seconds later. "Cause nobody else can, and your can drop me off to school on your way to the university." Malcolm was 2 years older than me, but he didn't want to start college so soon after he graduated, so he stayed home in San Francisco and got a job so he could pay for anything in the future. Like me he had grey eyes, maybe a few shades darker but he had mom's curly brown hair, and despite being smart and sometimes serious, he was always dressed with colorful t-shirts, light washed ripped jeans and grey vans.

He was attending New York University, learning to become a teacher. "And what do I get out of this, surely you don't just expect me to drop you off and be done with it with no price whatsoever?" I looked at the clock, 7:38. "I'm your sister, you are supposed to help me without having to get paid!" He scratched his chin as if he was thinking. "Nope. I either get something or no hitchhiking with me. Mmh...what about if I get your iPod?"

"Absolutely not! I love that iPod and it has every one of my favorite songs on it!" Seriously my iPod! Why the hell did he want my iPod?"Well then, I suppose you better find out another way to get to school, dad left the house at 5 am so he could go to that interview in Washington, and Helen left 2 minutes ago for the hospital with Bobby and Matthew while dropping them at their school. So I honestly wish you good luck" Sometimes I forget he is as smart as me. Glancing quickly to the clock, I see it's 7:40. I'll get him for this later.

"Fine" I take the iPod out of my grey backpack and hand it to him. "Now drive me to school" He takes it and replies "Nice doing business with you. Come on, it's getting late. "

xxx

We finally arrived at school. 35 freaking minutes later. What was estimated a 20 minutes drive was quickly lengthened by the horrible New York traffic. School started 15 minutes ago. I jumped out of the car yelling 'thank you' back to Malcolm as I sprinted up the few stairs in front of the school entrance and threw the doors open.

I had no idea of where to go so you can't believe how happy I was when I bumped into someone. It was a pretty girl who seemed to descend from native american origin, because she had choppy brown hair, braided in some parts with feathers, light brown skin and kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to change between blue, green and brown. "Sorry" I quickly said."No it's okay, I should have looked where I was going. I was just late for class." She got up and pulled me up as well after offering me to take her hand. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new?" She tilted her head and inspected me. "Yeah, first day here, I don't want to make you more late for class, but could you maybe show me to the office so I can get my timetable?"

"Sure"

After taking some turns we ended up in front of this door where it was written in black letters "Office". Once I came inside I noticed a woman with grey hair in a bob and red blouse with black suit pants, typing away on a computer. On her desk there was pencils, pens, rubbers, and papers, some colored some just plain white. Beside her computer was a nameplate that read...Emily...Ebony...no, Esther. Curse my dyslexia. Anyways, the girl I ran into coughed a bit and Esther looked away from her computer. "Miss McLean, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes, well I stumbled upon a new student on my way to class and showed her to the office"

"Well that was very nice of you, but it says here that you are late to first period. Your teacher just emailed me about it". The girl clearly deflated at those words. "Will I get detention? It's the first day of school, couldn't you make an exception?" Esther seemed to ponder this.

"Well fine. I'll make the exception of giving you detention, but you have to show the new student around and help accommodate here at school, understand?" The girl jumped up and hugged Esther. "Yeah,yeah I understand miss Peach" Esther then turned to me. "I assume you want your timetable, locker number and code?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful" She smiled at me."Sure sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Its Annabeth Chase, ma'm" she typed in something on her keyboard and then printed out a paper and wrote something on a post it note."Your timetable is written on this paper with your teacher's kontakt information, and on this note you will find your locker number and code to your lockers lock"

"Thanks"

"No problem, have a wonderful year at Goode High School."

Me and the girl then turned around and left the office. "So Annabeth, nice name. I'm Piper by the way". Said the nameless girl who now I knew the name of. "Thanks, I like your name too by the way"

"Really? I used to get bullied because of it when I was little. They said something about how a plane was named that." I laughed at that. "What the hell? Were they 7 year old or something?"

"In their defense, they were 7."

We both laughed at that.

The rest of the period was used on touring the school. Piper showed me the cafeteria, a big room filled with light grey plastic tables and blue benches, tiled olive green and dark green floor and white walls. The gym, had wooden floors, wooden benches, basketball hoops and soccer goals and bleachers. It had also a separate training room filled with machines. An outdoor running track that surrounded the football field and there were bleachers here too, only that the ones in the gym looked like wood stairs for a giant and these were blue plastic seats on concrete.

She showed me the two levels of school, and I had to say the big red brick building was pretty cool. Maybe I would like my time in this school. My favorite place where the music room, and the library.

I've always loved playing guitar and learned piano too a few years ago, and I would always sing in the shower. Then again I loved to also just calm down and read, despite being dyslexic and ADHD.

Me and Piper hit it off well too. I learned that she was a really cool and down to earth girl. She was a vegetarian and was hoping to become a lawyer. She told me she was good at persuading people. Guess I'll have to find out.

We were just entering the building after Piper showed me a little garden on the school grounds, and there were so many people. I was surprised that there were so many students here. Then suddenly a lot of people stop what their doing and they just stare at us and start whispering.

"Why are they looking at us?" I asked Piper.

"I think they are just looking at you." I was confused about this.

"Why in the name of Hades would they want to look at me?"

" They are probably just wondering who you are and if you ask me, you are pretty hot too. Anyways, second period starts soon and I have to run. Your locker is right over there and your math class is down the hall and to the right, room 224. I'll see you at lunch, bye!"

And then I was left alone.

I did find my locker and put all my books there, then left and found my math classroom. While I was in the center of attention I could feel a pair of eyes burn into me. Which was weir because honestly everybody looked at me. Just for a quick second though I saw a flash of black and green and saw a guy going down the hall. Huh, weird.

Outside of room 224 I met up with my teacher, Mrs Dodds. She told me she would introduce me to the class and as I waited outside, worrying about what people would be I thought to myself. _Chill, you usually don't care about what people think of you so calm down._ I did calm down after the little speech I gave myself. It was true. I never cared about what people thought about me except for my mom and my very few best friends, so I shouldn't be this way now.

With that thought I entered the classroom and the first thing I noticed was the boy in the back. He had messy raven black hair and as he looked up I could see that he was the guy from earlier. But his eyes weren't just any type of green. They were sea green, that wasn't possible. But I have grey eyes so I guess the word possible is more flexible. He looked like one of those douchebag jocks that used to flirt with me at my last school. Ugh, those guys were a nightmare.

As he looked at me his face turned to one of disgust. Jerk...definitely one of those douchebags. With that set in mind I sat down in the front row and the lecture started. This school just had to have jerks, and I already know me and him don't get along.

Great, just great.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys, so as I said in the last chapter...I updated. Damn writing this is fun. AND I updated a chapter 3 days after the first one. Id say that's pretty good. Now lets talk...Holy shit 122 views, 6 follow and 2 favorites are you effing kidding me! That's a lot of people. Thank you so much. So... the reason I have updated this fast is because the school hasn't given us homework this week because** **Christmas** **is nearing and because i'm pretty sure the teachers wont bother to make homework... So since I will have time off of school I will be able to post more quickly, but dont expect this to be a regular. When school starts again I WILL have homework to do and as I said in the last A/N I will prioritize school. I will maybe post Once a week or two weeks, which honestly is still pretty damn good, because these chapters have like 1400-3000 words and that is a lot to write, and even though I enjoy it a lot. It will be tiring. So dont say I didn't warn you. Again thanks for the views, and if you find anything in the chapters that you think I can work on,** **review** **because i really want to** **improve** **my writing and** **English** **(I dont live or come from a country that uses** **English** **as its official language). That's all.**

 **-Annie**


	3. Who is she!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Rick Riordans character's deal with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Who is she!**

Percy's POV

The blonde new girl was smart, like really smart. She would answer every question so easily like it was a walk in the park for her. I guess popular barbies can be smart too if they want, or maybe she is just pretending to be smart. I don't know why she would do it, but you never know with her _kind_.

I zoned out most of the period, we were catching up on some algebra, and honestly I thought math in general was confusing, but this was taking it to another level. All sorts of numbers and letters mixed together in huge jumbo, that seemed to be created just to tick me and my brain off.

Who the Hera created this thing?!

As the clock ringed and I jumped out of my seat, gathered my things and made a run for it out of the classroom, down the hall and came inside my English classroom. I had this period with Frank and Grover. Both of them were really good friends of mine, but since they got girlfriends, I can safely say that we spend much less time together. I don't understand why people have relationships. Most of them end badly and two out of three married couples divorce. It isn't uncommon to be cheated on, or be used and thrown away like the weekly garbage. Yet people get themselves into relationships and then regret it only to use someone as a rebound and engage themselves in another relationship. Its nuts and more illogical than algebra.

Good morning class said Mr Blofis our English teacher, and not 2 seconds after, people started responding with 'Good morning's' or

'Hi, Mr Blofis'. Mr Blofis was one of the good teachers at Goode. He would be persistent, and make his student's do their homework, but he would also be more nice or formal. It's hard to explain. Just think of an okay teacher, that actually does his job in teaching and doesn't have *making kids suffer* on his daily achievement list.

He will also pause sometimes in class asking if we need help with something, which I would be grateful for if someone could actually help me with my problems, but that is impossible. Have you ever heard of someone being able to help a person with dyslexia and ADHD, and make them be able to actually focus in school? I swear that pigs will fly before an dyslexic and ADHD person like me actually gets an A in something else than P:E.

English ends and I walk down the halls to the cafeteria. The cafeteria is always full, and this is my fourth year at Goode, but it's still shocking how 500 people can make so much noise.

I see a lot of my friends at the same table we always eat at. Even though there aren't labels for were people sit there seems to be an agreement between everybody, and that is that the populars, which consist of the barbies, cheerleaders and jocks or just rich, good looking people, have their own table in the center of the room. Then there are the ones that are considered nobodies or losers that sit depressed in the corners of the room by the garbage cans.

Or the nerds and geeks that are usually crowded on a table discussing science papers or the newest book on astrology or was it astronomy, I don't know the difference. Then there are just normal, well not normal per say, but okay-ish people that just blend in in whatever category you put them. That is our group.

At the end of the table is Rachel Elizabeth Dare a redhead that is so into art you wouldn't be able to tell her work apart from Leonardo Da Vinci's work. Her dad is rich and owns Dare enterprises, but you wouldn't notice because she always wears normal clothes with doodle's and paint stains.

Then we have a few athletes like Jason, Frank, and me.

Jason does football and was Vice president last year. Frank Zhang is the captain of the football team, he is somehow a blend between Greek, Italian, Chinese and Canadian. On the field they call him the animal, because he always shows strength like a bear, but will always be as humble and noble as a deer.

What do I do? Well I have been captain of the swimming team for 2 years now. Always loved swimming, always will love swimming.

We have pranksters among us, like the Stoll brothers, which look identical but aren't twins. Travis is born in January and Connor is born in December. Both have dark brown hair that is curled at the edges and blue eyes. These two were the school pranksters. And somehow they got away with 98% of their pranks.

We have Leo Valdez and Charles Beckendorf, genius engineers. Beckendorf was African-American, with big muscles and big hands. While Leo looked like an Latino elf. He would sometimes prank with the Stoll brothers, but overall he was more of a comedian.

The beautiful Half Sisters, whom were Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean. Silena was British with black long hair and crystal blue eyes, while Piper was Native-American and had caramel skin with chocolate brown hair and ever changing eyes.

The two sisters were nothing alike. Silena was the definition of those barbie girls only she didn't wear that much revealing clothes like them, and actually had a nice attitude. Piper wasn't so girly. Sure she had her moments but most of the time she was a down to earth vegetarian that rocked the I'm-not-trying-to-look-good look.

Then the nature freaks that were Grover Underwood and his girlfriend Juniper Barry.

The innocent and youngest of the group Hazel Levesque, a New Orleans's girl with gold eyes and brown highlighted hair that came in frizzy ringlets, that adored riding and horses in general. She was Frank's girlfriend and a Freshman. Nico was her older half brother. He would be called an emo, though he says he isn't.

"Yo, Percy! You gonna come ova here and sit with us or what!?" Was that Connor or Travis? I went over there and sat down after I got some food and paid for it.

"So what have y'all been up to?" I prepared myself for the long replies I was sure to get from my friends.

Piper and Silena and their other siblings had went with their mom to Paris. Silena rambled on and on about how the essence of love just filled the air. Leo had went to Mexico, Rachel went with her parents on their annual trip to St. Thomas, Jason and his dad flew out to Chicago and so on.

Honestly the only time I was actually paying attention was when the Stoll's said that they used their summer to plan their pranks for this school year.

Rachel went to throw her sandwich wrapper and I checked the clock over the doors to the cafeteria and saw that I had 15 more minutes before my next class.

Suddenly Piper grins and waves someone over. I didn't catch on who it was until she was standing right in front of us. Everybody stopped talking and looked up at the blonde, and I bet our table wasn't the only one that started shutting up because suddenly the sound volume of the cafeteria died down to low talking and whispering just as it did nearly two hours ago.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Hey Piper, so is this the gang you talked about?" So her name is Annabeth...interesting.

"Yeah" Piper began "Guys this is Annabeth. She is new and Esther wanted me to show her around and introduce her to a few people." After she said that all of my friends were quite. We all seemed to be thinking the same thing and that was that Annabeth looked like the girls that would usually bully some of us when we were younger, surprisingly Nico started.

"Hi, i'm Nico, this is my sister Hazel" He said as he pointed towards her, and just like that, everybody started introducing themselves. And then when everybody but me had said their name they all looked at me, some of them giving me weird glances.

"What?" Why does everybody look at me weirdly? Is there something on my face…no, they would laugh at me if I had something on my face. So again Nico speaks up."Are you gonna introduce yourself?" Was that the reason the guys looked at me. I do so not want to tell a barbie my name, so I pretty much voiced my thoughts.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause it would be nice" Said Silena

I looked at barbie,"Sure, my name is piss off"

I expected her to stomp her foot like a three year old and screech at me with an annoying voice ,what I got was different.

"Nice to meet you piss off, i'm 'screw you'" then she turned to Piper and talked with her. Well that didn't go as planned, but you can't blame me because I didn't have a plan.

Then I saw Rachel coming over with Thalia. Thalia is Jason's older sister, she's older than me by a year and yet she still is in high school. She has the same blue eyes that her brother has but, her's look rough and dangerous. How they share the same blue shade for eyes, but portray them differently I will never know.

I'm about to wave them over when barbie turns around only to have shock painted across her face, what's even weirder is that Thalia and Rachel's faces are mirrors of her own.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth?" Rachel breathed out. Everyone sitting at the table stopped talking, again.

"Thals, Rachel!? Wha-"

"ANNIE, FUCKING GODS!" Thalia said as she and Rachel rushed to Miss Sassy and hugged her.

"What the hell, Annabeth! You're here!"

She gave a little smile "Yeah, I moved"

That earned her a slap on the arm from Thalia, bellowing out " Why was I not informed about this Missy!? When did you get here? How long are you staying-"

It just went on like that. I got bored of it after 2 minutes, can't say that I enjoyed Thalia squealing and jumping of joy, and Rachel closing and opening her mouth like a fish, eyes widened and looking around as if expecting this to be a joke. Those two were acting very un-Thalia and Rachel-like. I couldn't take it

"Ok, Thalia if you can stop talking that'd be great"

That seemed to sober her up a bit "Shut it, Kelp head"

"Fine, I guess i'll just go then." I scoffed

"Ok bye" Thalia said without looking at me.

I threw away my waste and headed to my next class. I don't remember what it was, and honestly the fact that I know what classes i've had up to now is pretty damn good. I remembered though that it was in room 159. The classroom was decorated with posters announcing popular novels and authors so that means I have literature.

 _See I can be smart._

I noticed that none of my friends were in this class with me. This class was teached by a 34 year old teacher which I admit has good looks for being in the mid thirties. His name was Apollo Solace, but he always said that we could call him Apollo or the sun god or master. I'll let you think how his students reacted to him when he told them they can call him 'master'.

So I got bored and listened partially to what Apollo said. We were going to read some books this year and write essays and reports on them. Doesn't seem so hard for you does it, but when your a procrastinator as moi then you realize you have a problem.

I finish class and head over to my second favorite class, Marine biology. I've always been interested in water and anything to do with it. I paid way more attention in that class then the others I had today. Some of the subjects we discussed I already knew some I didn't. The 45 minute class felt like 10 minutes and I was a bit annoyed that the period didn't go slower.

Now it was time for P.A. It was the most easiest class according to me. I stayed in a pretty good shape because of swimming. I quickly changed and walked outside on the field. We would be having gym outside til it got cold or til coach Hedge just felt like it. Said man just blew his whistle right now so I should probably pay attention to what he says.

"Alright cupcakes, first off I see some new faces so for those who don't know me, i'm coach Hedge. Second, this year will be tougher than the last, so be prepared for anything. Okay now i'm going to call your names so I can see who bailed so they can get an ass whooping later. "

A few snickers were heard.

"Will Solace"

"Present"

"Jake Mason"

"Here"

And you get the point, I can understand it, so moving on to a while later.

"Annabeth Chase"

"Yes, sir"

"Hmm I like the sound of that, I should get you kids to call me sir more often, yeah anyways. Percy Jackson"

"In the flesh, coach"

"Keep the sarcasm for later boy" Okay who put staplers in his cereal today?

Coach continued reading of names, then telling us we will be placed in two competing groups, everybody runs one lap and then the next in line will do the same till the last person of the group crosses the line winning the game.

I was surprised everyone in our group had P.E with me. Sadly this meant that Miss Sassy was also here.

She was wearing grey knee length tracksuit pants with an orange tee with fading symbols, and grey Nike's. Her shoes looked exactly like mine but mine were blue. Clearly making them waaaaay better.

Coach split us up so there was 12 people on each team. The team I was put on consisted of Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Beckendorf, Frank, Hazel, Connor, Drew, Chris, Clarisse and me

On the other team was Thalia, Piper, Jason, Nico, Travis, Leo, Will, Calypso, Lee, Reyna, Octavian and Annabrat That was her name, right?

I was pretty confident in my group, minus Drew she would weigh us down, but Grover, Juniper, Connor, Chris and me were pretty fast. I am slightly worried about the Grace siblings, Travis and Reyna. Other than that it was fine.

Rachel seemed to disagree with me and screamed at Thalia.

"Unfair! You get Beth."

Thalia shrugged "You get Kelp head"

"That is not fair" Rachel screamed again.

I don't see why Rachel seems its unfair. I mean sure they have Jason and Travis but why is Miss Sassy so important?

"Alright cupcakes. Start in 3, 2, 1" coach Hedge blew his whistle. The teams were pretty even throughout the race so it seems it's up to me and Miss Sassy, I was relieved to know that at least my team will win. Call me cocky, but i'm fast.

Clarisse and Octavian were a few feet away and in no time I was out on the running track going sprinting at a comfortable speed, I was so focused on the finish that I didn't noticed the flash of golden hair that was running by my side at the same speed as me looking as if it were nothing.

Ten seconds before we reached the finish she looked at me and said "Hope you aren't a sore loser" then flashed a smirk and runned impossibly faster, leaving me behind in the dirt. She crossed the line, her teammates cheering at their victory while I came two freaking seconds, TWO SECONDS later, crossing the line and panting like crazy because I used every ounce of energy in my body trying, but obviously not enough, on catching up to her.

What the Styx happened. I just got defeated by a sassy blond, barbie! Something is wrong with the universe today. Well something is more wrong than usual but anyways back to what I was saying. What the Styx just happened?

I got claps on my back from my teammates for being 'A close second' as they said. They were all clearly annoyed that I didn't win as I usually would, trust me _I_ am shocked that I didn't win as usual.

Class was over so I went to take a shower and change then walk down to my final period.

And all I could think of on my way there was

 _What the Styx happened?_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yeah i'm alive, I know it took** ** _ages_** **update. I won't say my excuses because they are honestly lame and I have seen authors write them down more than I can remember. In the meantime I have thought on the story plot and ideas for future chapters. I will update.**

 **-Annie**


	4. Catching up

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters. I any of you think I do then you have got it wrong.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Catching up**

Annabeth POV

All my classes up to lunch were pretty simple. Even though algebra challenges the mins, it still takes place in math. And if you ask me, math is easy. Mrs Dodds, the teacher who had blonde hair in a tight bun and pencil skirt with a leather jacket, asked me most of the questions in class, does she do that with all the new students? She seemed to be the kind of teacher that lived to see her students crumble to dust, just to get a reason for giving them detention or failing them.

English was nice. Mr Blofis was different from Mrs Dodds. He had salt and peppered hair with intelligent green eyes. He seemed a more old fashion type of teacher, like the teachers at my old school back in San Francisco, but he was also nice and patient with the students who struggled. Its weird. Seeing a teacher help others then try help people like me with both Dyslexia and ADHD. Don't ask why I was born with it, cause i'm wondering the same.

It was time for lunch and I still didn't know many here. I was toured by Piper and Miss Peach did say that I should sit with her. The only problem is that i'm anti social. Don't confuse it with being shy, cause I have never ever been shy in my life. I am bold in many ways and way too proud to admit defeat or respect to anyone who hasn't earned it, but I am in new territory so I first have to inspect and analyse.

Ugh, it's like being a fish out of the water.

I walk down to the cafeteria using the directions I memorized from my tour with Piper and went inside the cafeteria. It was bustling with noise. People talking and doing hand movements where ever you looked.

The more quiet people were in the corners of the room and the loudest were in the middle. As I scanned through the tables I notices some people began to stare at me, seriously the staring part needs to stop it is getting on my nerves.

I saw a red and white feather braided in chocolate brown hair and found my target waving and smiling at me. I guess I have to make an appearance now.

There were a total of eleven people sitting at that table. All different shapes and sizes and races talking as if they were not separated by status, money or activities and beliefs. You don't come across that so often these days. Maybe the world isn't too messed up, yet.

My feet automatically moved towards their table and they must have noticed me. They all noticeably quieted down and silence seemed to be the activity of the hour, paired with curious faces. All except for Piper, thank the gods for her.

"Hey, Annabeth"

Without anything else to do I began talking. "Hey Piper, so this is the gang you were talking about?" They all seemed decent.

"Yeah" she said. "Guys this is Annabeth. She is new and Esther wanted me to show her around and introduce her to some people" The silence was way to, silent? Yeah i'll explain it that way. I was silently praying to the gods that someone will break this way to silent silence.

And it seemed that the gods actually listened to me for once because one of the guys at the table with pale skin and ink black hair and eyes broke the silence.

"Hi, i'm Nico, this is my sister Hazel" he pointed to a young girl with cocoa colored skin and brown frizzy ringlets that framed her shiny gold eyes. And then everyone said their name.

From first impressions I can tell the Stoll brothers who I learned were not twins, are sneaky and mischievous. Silena seems more girly and her boyfriend Charlie likes to be called Beckendorf and wants to work in the construction department.

Everyone had introduced themselves except for one boy. Looking closer I see that he is the same boy that I have in Math and English. His hair is black and messy and his piercing sea green eyes are filled with mystery and the depth of the seas. I'm guessing he is more of a rebel because of his hair and his lean muscular form says he works out, like I guessed a jock.

More of his friends seemed to notice his silence and stared expectantly at him."What?" That was the first time I heard him speak. Nico answered his question."Are you gonna introduce yourself?"

He looked at Nico as if it was a dumb joke. "Why would I do that?"

Called it! He is definitely one of those cocky jocks. Everyone looked confused except for me.

"Cause it would be nice" Responded Silena.

He turned to me, gave me a sarcastic smile and you know what he said?

"Sure, my name is piss off"

Well, someone's sassy. Smiling just like he had I said "Nice to meet you 'Piss off', i'm 'screw you'" And ended the conversation.

Voices are heard a few feet across from me "Thalia, you can't just skip first period-" Oh my gods, it can't be them. But as my head turns I see two short figures. One with crazy red hair and freckles and the other with spiky black and blue hair and black attire. And they saw me too.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth?" Rachel breathed out. I hadn't seen them in 5 years. Rachel's hair was wilder than before. And Thalia's features was more rough. Everyone sitting at the table stopped talking, again.

"Thals, Rachel!? Wha-" I was cut off simultaneously with my breathing.

"ANNIE, FUCKING GODS!" Rachel and Thalia pounced on me with so much force when they hugged me.

"What the hell, Annabeth! You're here!" Thalia laughed.

"Yeah, I moved" Suddenly Thalia slapped me on the arm screaming like the madwoman she is "Why was I not informed about this missy!? When did you get here? How long are you staying-" Damn it felt great to see them again.

" Ok, Thalia if you can stop talking that be great" The jock said. Honestly I expected him to be on the floor by now, cradling his hands on his bloody nose that was broken by one of Thalia's daily punches for being sassed. But miraculously he is still alive. AND intact with all his limbs WITH no broken bone.

Instead she just said " Shut it, Kelp head" Kelp head? I'll ask her later. The jock scoffs. "Fine, I guess i'll just go then."

"Ok bye" And thank the gods he left. He annoyed the schist out of my brain cells. And I have many of those so just imagine the pain it causes you.

Thalia and Rachel whisked me away soon after he left and cached up with me. We knew each other because of our parents. My mom Athena Owelson is CEO of OTA (Olive Tree Architectures) and had to buy some land from Dare enterprises. The company that is run by Rachel's dad. For a project requested by Hera and Zeus Olympiad. They had set up for a meeting in San Francisco and boom. That is how we met. Rachel was there less then Thalia but I still consider her a good friend.

When we met, me and Rachel were 13 and Thalia was soon turning 14. I confided in them with some of my bottled up emotions and plagues. I dont think ill ever tell anyone the full story of my life. It just seems impossible to say it without shattering. Some of the weight of my shoulders was lightened. Just a little, but that little was more than enough for me.

I chose Architecture as my elective. Can't say the choice was hard. Since I saw a picture of the Parthenon in Greece i've wanted to become an architect. It also a bonus since my mom will probably pass the firm onto me. We got a project that I was more than happy to get. Mr Daedalus wants us to design a bedroom fully furnished. I can of course already design buildings, but for a first project it's not so bad.

After Architecture I had science. Miss Keen seemed cool. She was irish and she was also savage. Two things I can totally respect, since I have plenty experience with the latter. I had Thalia in this class. Let me tell you. You do not want a partner in science that doesn't know "why the hell it exists for" as she said. I was legitimately scare she would blow the school on accident. On second thought, I at least know she won't disintegrate me and 500 people on purpose because she had another fight with her hated step mother.

Then comes P.E. Where I totally won the competition. Kelp head (who I learned was named Percy Jackass, that was his name right?) is fast, i'll give it to him. But no one has beaten me on running, and I wasn't even trying until the last few seconds. Heck, coach Hedge pulled me aside before I entered the locker room to tell me the track team tryouts were this week the same day as the swim and basketball team tryouts.

Then history...ugh

Me and Jackson had this class alone. I had no Piper. No Thalia. No Rachel and a cocky douchebag of an asshole. The only thing I liked beside the subject was the teacher. Chiron Brunner. A man with scraggly brown hair that fell to his shoulder and beard. He was sitting in a wheelchair after being paralyzed in the feet my being stamped by a horse in an accident.

He said we all had to know each other this week and the next since we were going to have a lot of projects and presentations, all in groups this year. "And a good partnership is the key to a great communication, that is an important factor in a fantastic presentation" was what he said. I see the logic in it, but a week is a bit exaggerated for just forming a bond.

I spent the class getting to know Thomas Jefferson Jr, a tall and slim African-American that does bayonet training as a hobby. Jack Sommer-Brander, an extremely cocky nerd with gold choppy hair that sings in a choir and loves music from the seventies. Samirah Al-Abbas, or just Sam take your pic. I can mostly relate to her. She is trying her best to get good grades and is under the pressure of being perfect for her grandparents. She was a muslim and had a green hijab. She was nice. It's just plain nasty that people accuse muslims of all the world problems when almost all of them are good students or people trying to have a normal life. And just like that the bell rang and school was finally over.

I packed all my books for the homework I scheduled for tonight and began on my trek home. The next half an hour was used on listening to Hamilton the musical soundtrack that I had downloaded on my phone because a certain pain in the ass of a brother took my iPod, and taking occasional photos of things I like.

The big white house came into sight and I quickly made my way to unlock the red door so I could finish my homework and get something to eat.

As I thought homework was easy and I got done with it after an hour. An while I was eating my leftover taco from yesterday the door opened and revealed a man in his mid forties with sandy blonde hair and intelligent blue eyes that examined everything in just one glance. Frederick Chase. My father...yippee.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your first day at school?" He set his briefcase down. "How was the interview?" I said after gulping down the rest of the taco. Why did my taco have to end. Humans create energy, electricity, the internet, but _noooo_. They can't create an infinite taco that can never get old and can never be finished. Can anyone relate to that!?

"It went well, now please tell me how Goode was." I put my plate in the sink and turned around while leaning on the counter with my arms crossed over my chest."It was fine"

"Did you make any friends?" My father questioned."Yes" He had a small smile on his face. "Really, who?" Crossing my feet (cause my ADHD wants me to move) I answered. "The girl who toured me, Piper McLean and two friends I made back in San Francisco when I was 13. Thalia Grace and Rachel Dare" His smile grew. This was the most we have talked since I had moved here.

"Really. I have met their fathers. William Dare and Zeus Olympiad, am I right?" I nodded and he continued, "I also met Rachel once. She seemed like a lovely girl, into arts and charity. I haven't met Thalia. Her dad once told me they didn't talk much and that her relationship was better with her brother and cousins, wonder why?."

"Maybe because her dad is an ass that tried to cover his absence in her life with money. We all have one of those parents. " I muttered to myself going deeper in my memories. "What was that sweetheart?" He said looking confused.

"Nothing, i'll go to my room. I have homework left to do." And as I climbed up the stairs he told me "Alright" and I closed the door to my room and laid on my bed.

'Annabeth, why did you lie to your father?'

'Annabeth, why do you talk so little with him?'

Well first off. I wanted to get away from him. Second I don't like to speak of him since its awkward.

I mean, what do you say to your dad after you haven't seen him for ten years. Ten fudging years were he didn't try to keep contact with you and where he ignored you like you were nothing.

When my parents divorced when I was six, I was devastated.

They used to shout at each other and have arguments each night, but at least we were all a family. Then he met Helen when he was on a trip to New York when I was seven and finally popped the question and moved away a few months before I was 8. It's not easy you know. I have a torn family.

My mom doesn't have anyone and doesn't even want to have us. She is working all the time and I think she just doesn't care anymore.

I am here because she told me to go away. And then I know my dad has a new family with a new wife and two healthy kids that don't have ADHD or dyslexia. And Malcolm.

The one person you thought would have been in the same boat as me. He just brushes it all off. He simply lost care for the world and its problems.

He doesn't care that our mom threw us out of her life the second she got divorced.

He doesn't care that dad prioritizes his new family.

He just goes all the places and tries new things.

xxx

 _Friday 14th of September 2018_

Since last week I have been doing everything on repeat. I wake up, get ready, go to school, have school, get home, do homework, eat, have minimal talk with anyone, and sleep.

Of course things in class couldn't be done exactly the same as the former day but you get the picture.

I had talked with almost everyone in class. There were some decent people and some who I think deserve some reality checks, because the world doesn't revolve around their heads.

And now the last person I had to get to know was Jackson, I didn't though, and that might have been a mistake.

I sat in my seat reading The Throne of glass for what might have been the 57th time but who counts, when Chiron rolled in front of the class and coughed to get our attention. "Now I see that most of you have got to know each other. So today I will give you your first assignment. You will make a presentation about Greek mythology. You can choose a story or a person or even a god. Now Greek mythology can be tricky, and some people get it wrong so it can be difficult to find information. Because of this I give you three weeks to get it done. It should last about 10 to 20 minutes. Ill assign you, your partners now so please listen." Another coughed and then he looked down on a sheet of paper. "Jake Mason with Valentina Diaz-" ans a few names later mine was announced "Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson"

Well schist

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Firstly, Happy New Year! Finally it's 2019. Now second, School starts tomorrow so if chapters come out more slowly then you just have to wait. I have said it before and i'll say it again. I will prioritize school before writing. Third, Oh my gods. Thank you guys for so many views (804) and followers (11), favorites (4). I would like to have more reviews about what I need to work with. I have one review and even though I am thankful for it. I need to know more of my story's** _fatal flaws._ **With that being said, i'm done.**

 **-Annie**


	5. Role models

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has been created by Rick Riordan (Character's, story plot's etc..)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Role models**

Percy's POV

Quick recap. I hadn't done something useful that entire week except for paying attention in History. I actually tried to get good grades on that subject mainly because Chiron has been my favorite teacher ever since I met him and because he was the father figure I didn't have growing up.

Back in middle school (Yancy academy, the most painfully strict school in all of NY) Chiron Brunner would teach literature and would tell the class stories of Greek heroes and gods, sometimes he even brought up Norse stories.

When I had yet again gotten expelled for getting lost on a field trip I had only cared about three things

One. How was I going to tell his mom?

Two. Which school would I would I attend the next year, considering I had a bad reputation amongst the many teachers across the town.

And three. Would I ever see my father figure again?

Two painful years later, of which I spent at Westover Hall with Nico and Bianca. I went to Gode high school, this time because I grew up and not because I got expelled (again). I was just aimlessly walking around the school after the last period when my eyes saw a familiar man rolling down the hall in a wheelchair. And just like that I was welcomed by my old teacher and embraced with a hug and a long explanation.

Chiron had teached at Yancy another year before getting a job offer from Goode High, asking him if he would want to teach History. He had thought over it and decided to try out. He was also getting tired of working with Miss Susan's who would always complain about her love life to him whenever he rolled into the teacher's lounge for a mint tea.

I did try to pay attention in class, mainly because I couldn't read well, so listening was the best option. Key word: try. I couldn't help if the class was boring, or if my ADHD just came at my, engulfing me in a blanket of random thoughts and images.

Like for example in freshman year when I had Mrs Dodds as my substitute. She taught the Juniors and Senior and those that took AP math. The second she saw me I knew she hated my guts, in my defence Mrs Dodds didn't like anyone, not even the nerds rumor has it that apparently they were too wimpy for her. And on the same day as I met her I had gotten detention for not paying attention to her fascinating lecture about Geometry. What she didn't know was that I was too focused on imagining her as a demon with leather wings and razor sharp teeth that would scare sharks away.

The fact that I payed attention about 75 percent of the time in History meant something to me and to Chiron too. So you can guess why I was surprised when the blonde nightmare came up to me after class had ended and told me "Meet me in the library after school on Monday 15:20 sharp, Jackson" and then stormed away, her blond ponytail swishing behind her. I didn't know what to think of what just happened so I went to my locker to meet up with my friends before they had to go their own way.

Tryouts were held today and I planned on being the captain of the swim team again this year. I had loved swimming ever since I was born. My mom had also loved the beach and told me that she met my father there on her favorite beach, Montauk beach. They had fell in love and had buyed this cosy cabin where they would usually meet. Mom and I had stayed there in that cabin the first few month of my life before we moved into a crappy apartment on a dangerous street. She would always take me there and tell me stories. She was an aspiring author after all.

I got changed in the boys locker room quick and went out to the outside pool that the swim team used until October when it got too cold.

After everyone had arrived, about twenty five guys, coach Hedge came out. He looked at all of us in the eye while he walked in front of us all. He did this every year, he called it the satyr scent. He basically cornered you to find out if you were worthy of his team, he took his swim team very, very seriously, sometimes a little too much. And then he came to me at the end of the line and I swear on my troth -just so you know how dramatic this is- that he had an amused glint in his eyes. I had to agree with that. These guys had some serious competition.

Tryouts were now over, and most of the guys that had tried for the swim team came out of the locker room groaning. Coach had us do different swimming maneuvers, like strokes or butterfly -you get the point- and then we had a race. All of this took 1 hour and a half. It felt more like 5 minutes for me, but from what people have told me I get waaaaaaaaaaaaay too lost when I am swimming. I could just swim for days and won't be noticing that time has passed.

My extremely beautiful blue car was left in the parking lot of my apartment complex. I had wanted to walk to school today, so that means i'm also walking back home. It didn't take long and while I was walking I pulled out my earphones and listened to Venom by Eminem. The movie had recently come out and I went and watched it with my cousins minus Hazel who decided that she didn't like that type of movie, claiming that it was horror and that she actually appreciated her sleep. The movie was amazing, especially the cool car chase scene and the funny dialog's between Eddie and Venom.

Soon I entered my apartment and luckily for me it was filled to the brim with the smell of warm cookies. Unluckily for me someone was eating them. I set my bag down and entered the room that was a hybrid of a living room and a kitchen with a dining table and bar stools by the counters. Sitting on one of those said counters was a little girl with dark brown curls pulled into two pigtails by blue bows, eating the cookies. _MY COOKIES_ , it is commonly known to the household that I have a claim on the cookies, no matter the occasion.

Her eyes were a few shade lighter than the blue cookies, and she was clad in a yellow jean romper and a light grey tee with dark blue sleeves. She turned her little head to me, revealing her cute little mouth peppered with crumbles and melted chocolate "Pewcy!" she squealed when I picked her up and spun around "Hey Stella. What did I tell you about eating my cookies. I thought I warned you."

The mock seriousness was oozing from my face, and Estelle found it funny because she laughed and smiled bigger. Man, her smile put the Cheshire cat to shame. Estelle was three years old. Three years in which my family had expanded more. Paul Blofis, yes my English teacher, had met my mom on one of those teacher and parent conferences when I was fourteen. They had hit it off well despite him being a stuttering mess, as my mom explained to me after she came back from the meeting. And soon enough they were dating, and while they were engaged they found out that my mom was expecting. They got married and then had Estelle Blofis.

I tried to be a good brother for her. The thought of being a hurtful douchebag to her like some brothers are with their sisters didn't sit well with me. She was way too cute to be treated that way by anyone. And besides my mom did raise me well. And now she has another crazy chicken nugget to raise.

Estelle had run off to her room after I set her down. Now that I wasn't being distracted by my adorable sister I could finally focus on what was important. The cookies. I had already begun fantasized about the delicious taste of the cookie and the smell of the chocolate when my day dream had turned to dust. The plate that Estelle had eaten from was empty. Sneaky little thing ate all the cookies. I'm doomed…

Being the good brother I was I barged into Estelle's room and tickled her till her tears of joy became cruel sobbing. I felt bad and I really didn't need to be scolded by mom so I promised her that I would give her my cookies the next time mom baked a batch. And that is the tragic story of how my supposedly cute sister played me for a fool and got promised more cookies.

The rest of the day was used on doing my homework then procrastinate it after 5 minutes. I got dizzy trying to read the questions on the sheet of paper filled with algebra. Like I mentioned earlier. Who the Hades created this and thought ' _Oh hey, I should make this common knowledge for kids in school. It's not like it's a torturing tool'_ of course that smart person (note the sarcasm) knew that it actually was a torturing tool. And so the homework was forgotten and the weekend started...then quickly ended. And the dreaded Monday came.

It was the same like every day since the school started. I came to school and met up with Nico and Jason in front of my locker and then Chase would enter and she would be the center of attention. My classes would be boring and I would be occasionally picked by the teacher to answer a question I didn't know. Lunch would be chaos. Thalia, Rachel and Piper would sit with Chase at another table. I expected that, but it came to me as a shock when Nico had walked over to them and sat down at their table. Nevertheless it went on. The official swim team and captain would be announced this Thursday and practice would start next Monday.

And so came the last period. Instead of sitting in the back like in every other class, I sat in the middle row nearest the windows that overviewed the green grass and trees on the school property. Thalia had once climbed in one of the pine trees and claimed it as her own. She didn't know that the territory was already marked by a squirrel, and when she did find out she was hoisting herself on the lowest branch when the thing just came out of nowhere and attached her. She fell on her back and was about to sit up when the squirrel threw a pinecone right at her face. It was probably one of her most embarrassing memory. Courtesy of why we love to call her Pinecone Face.

Today we were learning about Socrates and what we understood of his philosophy. It was a tricky question. Philosophy could be interpreted in thousands of ways because it's a theory, and theories can be alternated by the mind. Kind of like a prophecy, but then again both philosophy and prophecies tend to bring bad luck.

And so the class ended. I was about to drive home when I remembered that Chase had told me to meet her at the library. I didn't want to go. I mean what is the point of meeting up with a she devil if you don't want to, but I was curious and once I got curious it was too late to turn back. So I on my heel and entered the library.

The librarian eyed me seeing as I didn't come here and when I did I got a little too loud. However I have gotten used to getting glares and nasty looks from people so it doesn't bother me. My eyes were scanning the library for a mess of blond hair and hard grey eyes and once my eyes landed on my target I put my good legs to use and walked over to the girl sitting in a dark brown leather sofa. I took a set on the sofa that was parallel to hers and bored my eyes into her head. Her nose was buried in a book called _The crown of midnight_. I jumped a bit when she started talking. " Stop staring at me, and by the way you're late by 7 minutes" she closed her book and put it away.

"Okay i'll bite. Why did you want me to come here" she looked at me as if I had grown another head, and I couldn't help but feel stupid under her wise gaze. "So we can establish our project"

"Scuse me, project?" since when did we have a project? Chase took notice of my look and got mad " The project Chiron assigned us. The one where we have to present a person from Greek mythology. Do you even pay attention in class!?" Okay now I got mad.

"No. I didn't pay attention _that_ time in class, but you sure as hell don't have to nudge me for it!"

She scoffed "I can't believe I have to work with you. You know what it doesn't matter. Were doing the myth of Arachne and Athena"

Like hell "No way. We are doing the one with Poseidon and Medusa" this girl wasn't going to make me participate in a project where the story is a boring one. Lady gets turned into a spider. Soooo interesting.

"Oh sure, you want to talk about the affairs of a god that was jealous of Athena!"

"No! I want to talk about something more interesting than a sewing competition" Man, she is getting on my nerves.

"It was a weaving competition. Does your brain understand the difference!?" oh, she was gonna get it.

"My brain is fine, I just don't care for small details like that. Now if we aren't going to have Poseidon then we won't have Athena, fine!"

"Fine then. If you don't want her then who do you want?" she whisper yelled aggressively

"Hercules" I said because everyone liked him. Seems I was wrong.

"Hercules? No way! The guy is an emotional nutcase with tragedy following after him like a lost puppy."

"Who do you want then, oh wise one!?" our voices were getting higher and higher.

"Zeus, he is the king of the Olympians. That guarantees a lot of good myths" What!?

"Zeus? Are you shitting me! The guy takes fuck, marry or kill to seriously, and lets not all forget the story were he turned his wife into water and drank her. Then gave birth to Athena threw his exploding head." And so we started throwing names around not noticing that we started shouting before we heard a loud SHHH from an angry librarian who had her arms crossed and tapped rapidly with her stilettos.

Chase swung her black backpack over her shoulder and looked me dead in the eye with a mildly murderous look "Okay. How about we just have the story of Athens and the competition held to be its patron god. You work on Poseidon's part of the story and I work on Athena's. We won't have to talk to each other and then we will perform this presentation and be done with it!"

I didn't get joy from listening to her, but I didn't want to see her and that way I can talk about my favorite god. So I coldly snapped a "Fine!"

And with just as much coldness and bitterness she snapped back a "Fine!" too.

She walked out of the library. On the drive back home all I would think of was that I will prove i'm smarter than I look and possibly humiliate her in front of the class. Gods from above, she better start praying to whichever goddess she thinks is worthy, Because Percy Jackson is going to wipe out the high pedestal she sits on.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi...Welp school is a pain, and I mean it literally. I had swimming the first half of the year and now we have switched back to normal gym. And let me tell you MY MUSCLES DONT APPRECIATE IT! I can't do anything without feeling pain (yeah it's that bad). Anyway. Leave reviews if you have any thoughts (I can take a mean comments, but try to not exaggerate it). Up until now the reviews have been nice, and it makes me feel pleased with myself. If you are pissed that the timeline is set in 2018 then dont worry. I'm sure that it will be 2019 in a few chapters. That being said please, please, please follow and favorite. It really makes me feel better and leave a review. (Feel free to ask anything you want and ill se if I can PM you or answer it un an A/N ). Byeeeeee**

 **-Annie**


	6. Presentation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters. The same goes for any song that I may use in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Presentation**

Annabeth's POV

Stupid, incredulous, preposterous, there are so many words , simple and complex, that could describe that little menace, _Jackson_ , that has been bugging me. There is so many ways I could demonstrate my boiling hate towards that dumb creature that had the nerve to be born as the same species as me.

I chose to run home after he had gotten his out of the library. The trek home that would have usually last twenty five minutes lasted only about 7 minutes, and once I had made sure the twins were not in earshot of me I grabbed a pillow and screamed until my lungs were greedy for air. I would usually do this when the mental bottle I kept unpleasant thoughts in overflowed with loathe. That loathe would usually be built over many months ranging between two til seven months. Never in my life have I felt hate towards someone so fast.

I literally just met him and had a weird sensation in my stomach, which my brain quickly placed as hate at first sight. Some have that fictional metaphor they call love at first sight, I have my 'hate at sight' metaphor. Love was overpriced anyway.

Some time later I erased the pillow from my face and decided to rather do something productive with my life. And so starts my work for history. Athena the goddess of wisdom and war strategies was one of my favorites. I was fascinated with Greek mythology since I was a kid, it only became more interesting when I found out that the Greeks worshiped not just men, but also women. I always hated how people minimized the importance of females throughout history. The Greeks seemed like an exception.

I loved how the monsters didn't seem too made up, like you could actually picture them as clear as day. The thoughts and philosophers from that time, the people who made various parts of today's math. The architecture and just the style itself was alluring me into reading those stories. The characters in those stories weren't half bad either. Sure the gods were assholes but at least the story wasn't about a damsel in distress getting saved by a prince and then ends with a happily ever after.

These stories were tragic, heart wrenching and would always be remembered through the star constellations which had Greek backstories behind them, or just simply pages adorning in ink in those old books that would be passed down the generations in families.

Athena was the last child of Metis, Zeus first wife the Titan of Wisdom. She had been pregnant with Athena and her twin brother when a prophecy that claimed that the son of Zeus would be his downfall, just as he was to Kronos, and just as Kronos was to Ouranos. Zeus had turned Metis into water and had drank her up. Later on he had headaches and when his other son Hephaestus split his head open to find the cause of those problems, Athena had jumped out of her father's head clad head to toe in armor and fully grown. She had gotten the title goddess of wisdom passed on from her mother and proved to be a great fighter, that being the reason she is also referred to as a goddess of war.

I looked up to her. Her existence was proof enough that women could be smart and could fight, something I wish I would of done my entire life instead of just running away from my problems like a dog with its tail between its legs.

I set to work. Thirty minutes later I wrote down my thoughts in a proper way, the way that would guarantee me another A+. I had written why Athena was such an important goddess and why Poseidon and Jackson could suck it for both being lame.

My presentation would be so flawless, I would put his ancestors to shame. He would shut his gods damned mouth and stop giving me those not so subtle stink eyes. I couldn't blame him for that though. The guy probably hates me as much as I hate his guts. It was normal cat and dog behavior for us. He was the popular guy who didn't give school two flipping shits and I was the academically advanced student with a perfect record.

Since I had nothing left to do I decided on picking up my guitar, I hadn't played in a week and my fingers itched for something to do. Gina, my well named guitar, was a black beauty that only had a simple silver circle around the hole. I had played guitar for almost twelve years now. It was one of the only things that got me through my parents divorce. I would feel the soothing vibration flowing through the smooth wood of the guitar and the relaxing feel of tugging the strings. I wasn't half bad at playing either, but now I can safely say i'm good.

I just blocked my thoughts for a second and started to strum while also singing the familiar lyrics of the song I have played since I was a kid.

 **(Family portrait by P!nk)**

Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down

I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said

You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother

And this I come home to, this is my shelter

It ain't easy growing up in World War III

Never knowing what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Mommy, I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better

Daddy, please don't leave

Daddy please stop yelling

I can't stand the sound

Make momma stop cryin', 'cause I need you around

My mama she loves you

No matter what she says, its true

I know that she hurts you

But remember I love you, too

I ran away today

Ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place

But don't have no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin' up in World War III

Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

I promise I'll be better

Daddy, please don't leave

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left, you took my shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

Somehow this song sounded like my life. I would listen to it everyday. I would listen to every word carefully and compare it to my situation. The only difference I ever did find was that we never had a family photo, and if we did then my mom would have burned it the second the divorce papers were signed.

I had been trying to play guitar by then and with all my family members scattered around different places I started practising. Practised hours with no stop until my fingers bled. I had then mastered the song and after months of stopping mid song because of my sobbing I had strummed the last note and finished the song with no more tears left to ever shed again.

Four years later I had decided on playing piano. I hadn't liked it at first since it was hard moving my hands around, but I got the hang of it. The light brown haired and blue eyed piano teacher was also my guitar teacher. Her name was Daphne. She could be called my parent figure. With my dad gone I had no adult friend that would patiently explain the workings of the world to me. And my mom was busy drowning herself in her company. Daphne would have been 40 by now. I wouldn't know how she would be doing though.

Gina was one of the last meaningful presents from Daphne. She gave it to me when I told her that my mom had forgotten my eleventh birthday and that she wouldn't be able to be home because she was on a business trip in Paris. Malcolm had a friend over there so he went with her and left me in our penthouse with the cook and maid. Two other special people for me.

Colette, the maid, was sixteen and apparently an orphan asian that was in need of a place to sleep and money. We had run into each other while I came back from school in the pounding rain. She had gotten a big scratch on the knee when she fell and I instantly brought her into the penthouse. We ended up talking and when my mom arrived I begged her to let Colette stay. Her only condition was that Colette would be a maid and that she would have to follow house rules. You wouldn't believe how big her brown eyes became when I told her that my mom let her live and work here. She had hugged the life out of nine year old me and suffocated me in her long straight black hair that was in dying need of a trimming. She became the older sister I never had.

Luis, the cook was another story. He had cooked for us since I was born. The french man knew the whole family drama and thankfully he didn't need to pry it out of me. He would always cook something I loved when I was having a bad day and would write funny notes on my napkin. He too isn't around anymore though.

Moral of the story is: You can only be hurt by loved ones.

xxx

One week and a day later it was Tuesday the 25th of September. It started to get less warm, but luckily it wasn't windy, so no worries. Precisely a week ago the track team and captain was posted on a poster along with other school teams. The hallway was overcrowded with students trying to catch a glimpse of the selected.

When I finally got through the crowd of gossiping girls that wanted to know which guy on the american football team was the best kisser, a weird choice of gossiping anyway, I got to overlook the large white sheet.

My grey eyes quickly scanned down the paper for my name, and I let out a breath once I saw I made it on the team. What I didn't expect though was to find that I was made captain. Thalia always said I was fast, but I always deadpanned with the fact that compared to her anyone was fast. I dont get how she could eat so much unhealthy food and then still look small and slim.

Apparently boys who couldn't keep their worthless mouth shut would joke about her height of 5'1 and she would laugh a fake laugh and sucker punch them in the face and then laugh for real. Boys should really shut their mouths more often. A lot of peace would come out of it.

The school day went on as normal. In the last 3 weeks I have been with Rachel and Thalia. We would take turns on going to somebody's home, cough mansion cough, Thalia's dad Zeus owned about 75% of Airports throughout the world and even designed some planes, he called Ventus.

Rachel's dad was CEO of Dare enterprises, and he basically just claimed land that he could sell to other companies. Rachel was disgusted with how many forests and animal habitats had been destroyed at her father's command, that is why she would usually help with charity. To prove she didn't want to follow in his footsteps. Mr Dare just ignored her actions and claimed that her doing charity seemed like a good way to make the press believe his family were saints.

I also found an empty table in the cafeteria and claimed it as my own. Thalia, Rachel and Piper would sit with me. I was surprised when Nico decided to sit with us, but I can't complain. He didn't seem like one of those dumb boys that would irritate the schist out of you, no matter how much Thalia claimed that he was actually one of those boys. He seemed to radiate pain, not a sad type. More like one of those wise pains in which you have come to terms with the hell that has been your life. I would have radiated the same emotion if I wasn't so hellbent on keeping up my calm and cool facade. Nico seemed much older than the age he was also. His words would sound like philosophy and he did cuss, a lot...But with whatever trauma he's been through I wouldn't think he would be all sunshine and flowers.

Everything else aside he was an awesome guy. I could seriously say that he was a good friend, someone that you don't need to talk to but just be in the presence of and you would feel much better.

Track was tiring. Our coach Victoria Nike was hellbent on us doing the best we could. She told us how winning was an important thing, I agree with that, and how each one of us better make her proud or she will skin us alive and hang us from the Empire state building. There were a few people I recognized on the team such as the Stoll brothers, the others seemed approachable and easygoing. Hopefully I nobody will get on my bad side.

"Yes, run Annabeth! Run like the wind and win" Coach Nike screamed. She would usually make these kind of comments and scream 'Death to the losers' or 'Free laurels to the winner'. That woman was on a new level of crazy that most adults should not be on. At least it suited her Black A-line bob and wild eyes that strangely reminded me of a gold medal color.

So most days my schedule was school that started at 8.00 and ended at 15.30 then the school's sports teams from 16.00 to either 17.00, 17.30 or 18.00. I had track Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. From what I understood the football team and swim team had the same schedule while basketball and volleyball were on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

No one has practice on Friday's unless some important competition is nearing.

Homework wasn't too hard anyway. I would get home and eat dinner with the family and then do some assignments. The weekends were used for music and the occasional hanging out at one of my friends places.

Soon enough Friday the 5th October came around. We had used all week to perform our History presentation and today me and Jackson would have to show our presentation. Chiron had said that Emily and Celaena would go first, afterwards Tommy and Jacqueline and then me and Jackson. Some people like Samirah put a lot of work into their school projects and assignments. Others like Jack would just wing it. Jackson, I thought would just come up with something on the spot. He actually did come with something, it didn't surprise me though. He will probably only do the effort because it's the start of the school semester. I bet he won't do any homework in a few weeks time.

He and I walked up to the front of the class. Confession time. We haven't talked to each other since we were screaming in the library. So we argued about which presentation to use. I won after he, and I quote 'Had, had enough of my talking'. The presentation started okay. Noticed how I said started.

We did throw each other glares and sneers the first 5 minutes, but people didn't seem to notice this. Then five minutes later all styx broke loose.

Jackson had pronounced Parthenon wrong and I had corrected him. That resulted in him snapping back at me.

"Damn, can you cut it out with the correcting miss show off"

"I wouldn't have to correct you if you actually knew shit, dumbass" I scoffed

"Not everyone need to be a know it all!" He said with his arm wide as if to demonstrate

"I'm not a know it all, Watch your tone with me Jackson"

"Why should I, Chase!"

"Because I said so, asshole!" don't you dare call me childish.

"Not everyone need to listen to you, smartass"

"Go to hell!"

"Go back to where you came from!" he was getting deeper on my bad side.

"Douchebag!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Skank"

"Numb skull"

"Barbie"

"Seaweed brain!"

"Wise girl!"

"What kind of insult is Wise gir!? Its sounds more like a compliment. Seaweed brain really does suit you!"

Jackson looked at me as if I had grown another head

"What kind of insult is Seaweed brain supposed to be? It doesn't even make any sense!"

I'm just about ready to bark a comment back when someone else raises their voice "Children, stop fighting!" Chiron had spoken up "Class will end early today, you may all go. Except for Mr Jackson and Miss Chase, have a good day." all the students packed their school bags and some said their goodbyes to Chiron while glancing quickly at us and then go.

He looked at us with a small frown on his face and his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit."Do you mind telling me what just happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

I am a calm collected take-no-shit-from-anyone person with no shame, but being stared down by Chiron was intimidating and I would rather have my ass out of trouble. "Chiron, I know what I did was childish, but i'm not the one who started the fight." as I said that I looked at that seaweed brain who got me in trouble.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders "What are you looking at me for!? You caused as much problems as I did"

"How am I to blame!?" Gods, we were about to start debating on whose fault it was when Chiron yet again had to stop us. This time with an ear piercing whistle. "That is enough. Annabeth you can't put the blame on Percy, and Percy stop glaring at Annabeth." We both stopped annoying each other to look at Chiron again. "Now, I have to say i'm disappointed. I expected much more from you both. You acted childishly and used an inappropriate vocabulary in front of the whole class, not to mention that you didn't follow the instructions I gave you for this project. I said work in pairs to get a better communication with each other, not have a name calling duel. You both called each other some horrible names, I want you guys to apologize to each other so we can get past this." He looked at us expectantly, and right now I don't feel like the seventeen, soon eighteen, year old girl I am. Jackson just gets on my nerves.

Jackson spoke up first "Sorry, for calling you a skank" I could tell he wasn't completely telling the truth, but he did regret a bit. Now it's my time to prove that I am the mature young women I think myself to be. "I'm sorry for calling you a bastard"

Chiron looked at us as if thinking of something before he opened his mouth. "Since that is settled I will have to tell you that with this presentation you will fail my class" that woke us up from my thoughts and whatever day dream Jackson had.

"I'm sorry, but did you say fail?" My heart's pace started quickening, and I was sure I was about to hyperventilate. Chiron nodded with his eyes close "Yes Annabeth, with that little scene you guys made you cold be expelled for three days, luckily for you two I don't resort to punishing for just a quarrel, I see potential in both of you when it comes to this class, so I will give you a choice."

He looked us dead in the eyes "You two can do another project, but this time you are going to present each other. You will have to explain each other backstories, what you like and dislike, your hobbies, families and et cetera. You will also have to take pictures so I can see what you guys have been doing to get to know each other and for proof that you have actually talked to each other without an electronic device. I will give you til Monday to decide on this option. I hope you chose this. It would pain me to fail two of my favorite students. I have to go now, see you on Monday." he started wheeling out to the door and just before going out in the hallway he uttered a few words that sounded like. "And don't tell your classmates that I called you my favorites!"

Me and Jackson turned to look each other in the faces. Neither one of us wanted to work together again but I have never gotten anything below A and I would like to keep it that way. For the first time since we met we didn't cast nasty glances at each other or throw some rude comment. We just stood there in the empty History class wondering how we were going to get out of this mess.

Oh how I wish Monday's didn't exist.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OH MY GODS. I'm bursting with excitement at the fact that I have 13 fricking followers and 7 favorites (not to mention the views). I have school and that is...well, lets just say its boring. How are you guys!? I started this precisely 1 month ago, its actually a coincidence that in the story timeline a month has passed (I swear on the river Styx I noticed this actually a few hours ago). Six chapters in one month, (damn, cant belive it has been a month). Funny story actually. I published this on my birthday so I get to celebrate my monthaversity with publishing this chapter. I do really enjoy writing. The only problem is that I tend to procrastinate (you all know its relatable). School is a pain. I'm trying to understand how electricity works, and i've got the basics, but honestly! Whoever understands that shit deserves a pat on the back. I also have Algebra but its not that hard as some people make it to be, I used to be very confused by just looking at it and now I have A+ in math. Over here we have characters based on numbers and six is the highest, but six out of six means A+ so that is what i'm going to refer it as to. Gym has been okay, more or less. It doesn't hurt as much. If I come with a chapter later than two weeks then I allow you to shame me. My grades are important to me, so just in case I do come late this might serve as an explanation. Sadly school doesn't set itself on pause just because I want to write this story. Please review, I love it so much when you guys do, and if you can spread the story around that would be appreciated. Feel free to ask whatever your heart's pleases in those reviews and give me constructive criticism (I love it when you do that) and any thoughts you guys may have. Maybe even ideas for the plot. That is all, see you next week (take or give), bye.**

 **-Annie**


	7. Decision time

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters. Those belong to him, and him only.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Decision time**

Percy's POV

The weekend had passed to quickly for my liking. And all I ever did do those two days was think. Think about my grades, and how they always seemed to laugh in my face. Think about the history project that had gone down the drain and think about the partner that I screwed with not knowing that I could be hit back. I spent those two days that I would usually spend in bed or eating to my heart's content, stressing over Chiron and his words; _With this presentation you will fail my class._

I have never been one to care for school, but my mom does and she expects me to do better this year, and that is all that matters to me right now. Even if Chiron's opportunity will be the death of me. Annabeth will have to come over at my house more then one time and vice versa. I don't know how Estelle will react, how mom will react and how my stepdad, Paul will react. Heck I don't know how she will react, much less act.

The entirety of my class I was distracted. Same goes for the next class, which had with Annabeth. She looked just as distracted as me, with her her cheek resting on her left hand. I couldn't see her face, but I would bet good money that her eyes were half closed and her lips pursed.

Today she was wearing a plain white tee and light washed jeans. The only colorful thing on her was her red converse and multicolored clay bracelets. Her hair was yet again up in a messy ponytail with a few stray curls falling in her face. She looked so different from me, almost opposite as I had messy black hair, as usual, black hoodie with a few water puns on my back in white letters, black vans and dark jeans. She looked clean, no doubt she is the type of person to chose her outfit the day before using it and shower every few hours. I would laugh at the fact that she seems like a barbie or queen bee with those aspects, but she has proven she isn't quite like them. She at least wears simple clothes and seems educated.

On the other hand, she cusses like a sailor and she spends time with Thalia so it would be foolish of me to think she is a scared wimp.

Without even noticing the class has ended I flowed through my thoughts until Mrs Dodds threw a book on my desk, scaring the shit out of me and practically screaming at me to get out of her classroom.

Next was English which I yet again didn't try to pay attention in. The first time I paid attention was when Jason nudged me in the elbow when we sat down at our table in the cafeteria.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked you if you were alright? You looked as if your mind was elsewhere and you tried to look for it."

"I can't decide if that sounded wise or just plain creepy." Said Leo. The fact that he talked made me remember there were more people at this table that were looking at me for an explanation.

"Sorry guys" I smiled "I was thinking on something that has been bugging me."

This time it was Silena who talked. "What has been bugging you, Percy?" she raised a perfectly manicured brow. And I was left clueless. Silena had that effect on you. While Piper would be very persistent, her older sister would take the words out of your mouth.

"Just this History project that I'm dreading to do." I answered truthfully. It wouldn't do any good to lie to Silena. "What is this History project about?" She raised her dark eyebrow again. "Yeah, last I checked, History was one of the few subjects you actually bothered with." Said Connor.

"He's just bummed because he has to do it with Anniebeth" answered Travis. The brothers then looked at each other with smug looks, as both Silena's eyebrows raised higher than humanly possible, and Leo, who began to snicker.

"Stop calling me Anniebeth, clown 1 and clown 2" I turned to see the bored girl from math bracing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot as she stared down the brothers. The stools looked a little frightened, but I don't know if they deserve a clap on the back for not bolting out of the cafeteria or a punch to the face for summoning the monster behind me. "Talk about the devil and she'll come." I murmured.

She snapped her attention back to me. "Go screw yourself, Seaweed brain" Nico who was beside her began to snort. "Damn, Annabeth. You just summarized Percy in one name"

"Ha-Ha, nice one Wise girl." After Nico stopped his snorting, I looked at Thalia who had her eyebrows raised in an unimpressive gesture, as she looked at Annabeth, "Wise girl? That was the best insult he came up with?"

She clucked her tongue, "Apparently"

Thalia just shook her head, like a parent who just heard the latest dumb thing their kid said to somebody. "I can't believe you are related to that!" Annabeth said.

"I cant believe i'm referred to as ' _That'_ " I said disbelieving and looked at Thalia for backing me up. That was an error.

She gave a sharp snort and crossed her arms "Dont look at me like that, Kelp head. I expected more from you when it came to this. I swear sometime only Inherited the best traits in the family."

"When I met you, you were an absolute ass, Thalia..." Annabeth said dryly. "I agree with that statement" Nico said "You punched me the first time we met, and it was because I beat you at Mythomagic" Both me and Nico shuddered at the memory.

"It was a stupid game." Thalia mumbled.

And just like that, my friends forgot about the previous discussion and we ate, more or less. Nico had never been the type to eat more than a yogurt or an apple. The only thing he would usually dig in was McDonald's.

Literature with Apollo was a blur and I paid attention a limited amount of time in Marine biology, then came P.E.

"Okay cupcakes" Coach Hedge said. He was wearing a colorful tracksuit that just might have blinded me. "You guys are getting impossible sloppy so today were playing dodge ball. You get hit or just barely grazed by the ball and your out and might just fail my class."

He proceeded in dividing us in two groups. It was currently raining a bit, so we used the inside gymnasium. It was maybe 15 meters by 20 meters. The walls made by thin wood and the floor by some rubbery feeling material. The dodge ball were all red and big and deadly looking in Thalia hands.

This time she was on the same team as me.

Coach blew his whistle and wherever you looked a ball could be spotted. Some people were hit immediately, while their friends took shelter in the back. Rachel was hiding behind Thalia while she threw another deadly shot at someone's stomach, making them do a double take. Jason hit the wall with a ball, scaring a girl on my team. "Sorry" he said.

Leo was running like a maniac on the other side, bending in all forms to escape the threatening balls from breaking his ribs and Nico just stood in one corner almost blending in with the shadows.

The numbers on the teams narrowed down to five against one. Me, Thalia, and three other people I have seen before but never bothered to know. I believe their names are Cassidy, Katie, and Jack. Against Annabeth. She had a faraway look in her eyes as they darted from person to person, like she was scanning us. Jack threw his ball and she caught it and took a sharp turn and threw the ball and hit Katie in the thigh.

Three on one, then.

Annabeth picked up another ball and hit a running Cassidy as she froze and screamed. I did not need to hear that. Thalia I picked up each a ball and threw it at Annabeth. She dodged mine but caught Thalia's with ease.

Said person stomped down her foot and out a sigh "Come on, Annie!" Annabeth only replied with an innocent smile cut short as I threw another ball at her. She rolled out of the way just in time to pick up a ball and chuck it at me.

We continued like this for two minutes.

Our breath was a little ragged and we were both holding a ball ready to shoot. Now it was just a game of being the quickest and smartest. We looked in each others eyes. Gave a little nod as if saying 'Are you ready', and then they threw their balls.

The world seemed to go so fast I almost didn't feel the pressure of the ball hitting my side. I was left stunned. I got hit. Did she get hit?

My question was soon answered as she looked at me, a ball at her feet. She too had been hit. The question now was who got hit first?

Coach Hedge blew his whistle, and all students looked at him. "Okay you Cupcakes! Clearly we have a lot to work on. From what I can see, you are all useless in gym. I expect more from you, furthermore. We have to work on strength, so that is what we will do for the rest of class."

Groans covered all small talk and one girl even trust felled back into the arms of her friends as if the game of dodge ball wounded her fatally. "Coach?" I said. He grunted in acknowledgement and didn't bother to look up from his clipboard. "Who won?"

He finally looked up at me and frowned. "Nobody. You and Chase hit each other on the exact same time."

So I didn't win. That's alright. It's not like i'm used to winning and actually thriving in this class or something…

There was only about a quarter remaining of the period before Hedge had to send us away to shower and change. We didn't have much to do then, but he sure enjoyed himself when he said we had to make 20 push ups and sit ups, and then run three laps around the room. We were sweaty before we could say Gleeson.

Once I showered and changed back into my former clothes I walked back into the main school building to my last period, History.

I don't remember what we were learning since I was so focused with the decision that would awaited me after class, but I do remember sharing glances and looks with Annabeth. It was like we were questioning each other, talking to each other with just a few flickers of our eyes.

Neither one of us were completely sure what to do. Neither wanted to fail the class, but neither wanted to spend time with the other- And from what I understood we had to spend a lot of time with each other for this project.

This reminded me of something that I had discussed with my mom yesterday, one of the few conversations I actually had in that weekend.

 _My mom was looking at me as we sat on the couch and looked at some cooking program on the TV. Suddenly she takes the remote and turns it off._

" _Okay, Percy. You have been acting strange since I came home on Friday. What happened?" She peered into my eyes. Blue on Green and I found myself ashamed. How could this brilliant woman call me her son? She is a writer while I am dyslexic. She is always calm and collected while I am hyper on ADHD. She is perfect despite her past and I am a broken from birth._

" _I had a presentation in History" I said_

" _And...", she looked at me closely._

" _And I blew it. Chiron said that me and my partner would fail his class with it. Mom I don't know what to do." I sighed, "He gave us an option. Make another presentation only this time instead of choosing a myth on Greek mythology, we would have to present the other."_

 _She tilted her head to the side and let her brown hair fall over her shoulder, "And what is wrong with this option. I thought you got along nicely with your colleagues?"_

 _No I haven't gotten along with someone besides my friend group in years, I wanted to scream that to the world but instead said, "Yeah I do usually, but this one person get on my nerves a lot. That is why we flunked the first presentation, we were getting angry and started shouting"_

 _My mom nodded as if understanding "Well, I cant say i'm not disappointed in the fact that you would have a verbal fight_ _with somebody over a petty reason, but i'm sure i've done some petty things in my life too. We have all been there. I wont be mad at you if you decide to pass up the opportunity ,Percy, but please consider it. I don't want you to have to go through senior year again. Believe me, I have been there."_

And I remembered how my mom told me that her parents died when she was little and then moved in with her uncle. Who later on became sick and she had to skip some school and get jobs for money to help him. In the end he died and my mom had to retake her senior year of high school. That was one more thing in her life she didn't deserve.

The bell rang and Chiron looked back from the clock on the wall "Okay, class. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once the classroom was empty, save for me. Chiron and Annabeth, we gathered in front of his desk. "Have you two decided if you want to do the project I proposed or will I have to be forced to fail you?", said Chiron.

And only one second was needed for me and Annabeth to look at each other, asking each other for the last time if we could go through with this, and once that second was up we answered in sync.

"We'll do the project."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi...So I dont have a good explanation for why I come with a new chapter after two weeks and why I used all that time only for it to come out short (Btw Sorry). I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter. I dont really like to write about Annabeth's and Percy's dislike for each other, therefore my brain deems it necessary to procrastinate things, and I am scolding myself for it, because I made the plot like this. And I need them to dislike each other for now, even if it breaks my heart. I will try to post as often as I can. Believe me I will, even if it takes me yet again two weeks.**

 **On another note...OVER TWO THOUSAND VIEWS! GODS ABOVE! I have 16 followers and 6 favorites (That is a lot for me since I didn't expect to actually post my fanfic, it was an impulsive decision). Thank you so much guys.**

 **Once again. If you have anything to say (please dont try to abuse me verbally) leave a review, it can be a question, a remark, constructive criticism etc...If you can, please follow and if you like this story favorite. See you next chapter!**

 **-Annie**


	8. New page

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rick Riordan's characters or anyone else's you might recognize.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 New page**

Annabeth's POV

" _We'll do the project"_

The words were said and there was no going back. Percy and I may not get along well, but we both agreed, or I think we agreed through those telepathic glances that we had, that our grade was more important then some name calling feud and loathe for each other.

My mom had me more educated than this, and she would be even more ashamed of me if she ever did hear of this. Gods above I pray she never hears of this, I would never hear the end of it. Either because of a very long lecture, or maybe because I'll be dead.

Chiron didn't look surprised at our answer. He just smiled at us and I tried to ignore that knowing look in his eyes. As if he knew something that will happen or as if he saw the future as clear as a summer day. "Alright, that's good news, kids. I presume you remember what you had to do for this project, but I'll tell you anyways."

He leaned back in his wheelchair and weaved his fingers together. "You will have to present your partner in a nice way. Say what they like to do, hobbies, what they dislike and most importantly the reason behind it." He took a breath, "You will have to tell a bit about their family and childhood, their plan for the future, and anything else you might find fitting. If there is something your partner doesn't allow you to share because it's too personal, then that's okay. I expect some pictures of course and maybe even a video. For this I'll give you guys a month and you will have to present it only in front of me since its more private. I'm warning you though. You will still have to do other homework or projects your given in this class, it's only fair since your colleagues will have to do them. Is that understood?" He looked us in the eyes with his own brown ones, and we gave him each a simple nod. "Good, now I don't want to hold you back. From what I understand you both have after school activity today, am I correct?"

I nodded and Percy said, "Yes, sir."

"Great! Then I will see you tomorrow in class. Have a good day."

xxx

The next evening

I opened the front door and locked it behind me as my body relished in the warmth floating around in the room.

Training had ended some time ago and all my body wanted to do now was eat and sleep til Christmas Eve when I would again wake up only to eat again. How I have restrained myself from doing just that is beyond my understanding.

Nike made us run laps until our feet screamed in pain and then make as many push ups and sit ups we could do until she blew her metallic gold whistle.

Not caring about it, I threw my schoolbag and Track bag down by the dark wood stairs leading up to the second floor and made my way to the kitchen. Helen was by the stove humming to a song I hadn't heard and seemed to busy to notice me until I said hi.

"Hello, Annabeth! How was training? My, you looked parched."

"Helen you don't need to fuss over me, and I'm fine so long as I get some food in my system." And cue the rolling of eyes from both females.

It felt weird, Being given attention, that is. As I said before, Athena Owelsen wasn't one to show motherly love. And Helen wasn't even my mother, so why she even acknowledge me was a mystery.

"Boy come down for Dinner!" I shook my head.

Indeed the food was on the table and it would usually have looked delicious, but with my stomach begging for food it looked down right like the Gods food.

"Dear, we have talked about this. I'm a man not a boy." Said my dad after he kissed Helen's cheek and sat down at the table. The first button on his white button up was unbuttoned and his red tie was hanging loose around his neck.

"Yeah I'm a man too" And Bobby and Matthew came in and sat down at the table. "Where is Malcolm?" I questioned when I didn't see him coming down the stairs.

"He called me and said he is working on a project in the school library with some colleagues." Said my dad without looking up from his phone. "And I have to work on something important. I'll be in my office. Good night." He stood up and kissed gave the boys each a kiss on the head and then bent down and kissed Helen on the lips. He seemed to move toward me but halted and then took his plate from the table. The last thing I hear from him was his office door closing down the hall.

Suddenly losing my appetite I went up to my room and went to sleep. Darkness embracing me as it always has.

xxx

I woke up to a pounding headache and a lot of light streaming through my white transparent curtains. I looked down at my clock and suddenly I didn't care about how tired I was. The clock read 07.34. This had to be a joke. I picked up my phone squinting a little at the bright light but I read the same, so my dyslexia didn't play a trick on me. I was late.

Jumping out of bed I threw on the first thing I could scrounge up from my closet with my shaky hands and quickly put it on me. Then splashed my face with extremely cold water and dried it, no time to do something with my hair I run downstairs, taking two stair steps at a time and hurdled in the kitchen. Helen wasn't here and I couldn't hear the boys either. Did no one notice I was still asleep!?

Grabbing an apple from a glass bowl perched on the counter I hurried away and out the doors, then run a few feet only to remember that I forgot to lock the door. Groaning I turned back and locked the door and sprinted down the street to the bus stop.

Where the yellow school bus already was, and was about to leave.

With all energy I had from eating nothing yesterday I sprinted to the bus and managed to get to it in time to bang mu hands on the door and get inside.

The bus started and gracefully I stumbled and hit the floor. Kids began to laugh until they saw my face, more specifically the look in my eyes that told them they would not go to school if they didnt stop laughing.

Getting up was tricky, but once I did I got seated in a blue chair and was going to isolate myself from the world by listening to music. I scavenged my bag for my earbuds only to remember they were on my nightstand, at home.

"UGH"

That was the only sound I made that whole morning and nobody came close enough to ask me what was the matter. Good. They wouldn't get an answer anyways.

School was tiresome since I didn't get to eat that apple, and when I found time to do so when lunch came I found out that I had lost it, and with it my patience. This morning was crap. I looked down at my outfit. Grey t-shirt with a few holes that showed off my black singlet and light washed skinny jeans, red converse and black socks.

At least my outfit was decent, but my hair was still left down in all its messy, curly glory.

When gym came around I was almost sure I wanted to pass out. And then I could barely pay attention in History. It was Wednesday so I didn't have practice, thank whatever divine creature that took pity on me.

"Hey, Chase!" Nope, that divine creature just turned its back on me.

"Annabeth!" I was walking faster down the road.

"Wise girl!"

I turned on my heel,"What!?" And I was sure my face looked feral, but he just looked bored, the nerve of him.

"You're coming with me" Said Jackson from his car. It seemed to be a beautiful cobalt blue Aston martin. So he too was rich. Thalia never told me much about her family, definitely not anything about cousins and who their rich daddies were. When I met her and Rachel, they both seemed like the only kids who weren't interested in their family's fortune. Other kids though have been nothing but pain in the asses who spend their parents money on anything. I could picture Jackson as one of those guys.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well? Are you coming or do I have to pick you up and kidnap you? This project won't get solved by itself, trust me I've tried to do that, never works."

"I'm hungry Jackson! And a hungry me isn't a properly functioning me." So he wasn't completely a douche if he actually tried to do the project with me, and any other day I would have gone home with him ,get your head out of the gutter, but today was a crappy day and my mood was nothing short of foul.

He rolled his eyes again, "I have food in my fridge you know? Just get in the car Wise girl"

I didn't need to hear more, curse my stomach who was so easy to bribe.

"Fine, but it better be edible Seaweed brain."

xxx

Twenty minutes later we were in a decant apartment complex. The drive here from school was silent and tense. I thought we would be driving to some rich neighborhood uptown but was surprised when Jackson drived east towards some decently build apartment buildings. I can't say that the architects who made the building plan had much imagination.

This building had its own parking spaces and was painted grey on the outside with black frames around the windows and the balconies were made from cement and glass. Over all just a normal building that wouldn't stand out in the maze of buildings that was New York City.

We took the elevator up to the fifth floor. The doors to the elevator had just about cracked open when Jackson uttered the first words after half an hour of silence. "Don't cuss, my little sister and mom are probably home already."

"Wait, you live with your mom and sister? I thought you lived alone!"

He didn't seem surprised at my words, all he did was give me a cocky half smile and said "Did you want me all to yourself, or something."

Bastard, _bastard_ was what he was. I stood in the middle of the elevator gaping while he made his way down the hall. _Did you want me all to yourself, or something_. He didn't even say it as a question, and if he and I were alone now, all I would do to him was give him punches, and slaps, and a lot of bruises.

"Are you coming Wise girl?"

"Yes I am Seaweed brain" and I am also contemplating your death, was what I wish I could have said.

Percy had stopped in front of and oak door with the number 30 in gold letters in high center of the door. Said door that he just opened up to reveal what must have been the most cozy home i've ever seen. The place wasn't big but it certainly was enough for three or four people.

The living room had a nice looking, light brown couch with a low wood table and beyond that was a plasma TV standing on a low sideboard made of a more reddish brown wood, maybe acacia. There were pastel crimson, turquoise and mint green pillows with well known quotes from well know books.

I had expected a mansion but I was oddly enough pleased to see that it wasn't. Me being pleased though only lasted for another minute, before I came back to reality.

"So, I don't want to be rude-" I started.

"You don't care if you're rude" He was right.

"-but, where is the food" I finished.

Percy just chuckled at my bluntness "It in the fridge, in the kitchen, come i'll show you."

He turned and went a few feet to open a classic white fridge and got out some waffles, and orange juice. Now I didn't notice this until I had already eaten one but the waffles blue. Percy seemed to pick up on my questioning glance because he said "Inside joke between me and my mom, we usually have blue food if you were wondering that too."

"No it's alright. What I want to know though, is what you use to make it blue. You know in case i've just eaten something that may have shortened my lifespan."

We both cracked a little smile to that joke. As if sensing that we were on good terms, a little cute girl with brown hair and blue eyes came out from a hall and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Pewcy? Awe you home?"

She had to be no older than three and was utterly adorable. It took all my restraint to not just raise her up from the ground and pepper her with kisses and her big puffy cheeks. Percy however could do that so he did what I wanted to do and the little girl squealed in delight.

"Hi, Stells. Did you just wake up from a nap?" Percy sat the girl down and crouched in front of her. "Yeah, how did you know?"

The raven haired boy just loudly whisper "I know everything" and then put a finger to his light pink lips.

The girl laughed in delight again and turned her little head to me. "You're pretty" she said and smiled a big smile. "Percy did you bring home a princess for me?" Percy had his eyes wide and looked like he tried to not laugh. He was failing though since the next thing I heard was a rumbling laugh and Percy was sprawled on the floor.

He calmed down, eventually and introduced me to his little sister. Estelle Blofis. Apparently his step dad was Paul Blofis our English teacher. Now I understood why he looked more at ease when he talked to Paul. He seemed so tense all the time and seemed only to relax when Paul or Chiron was there.

I ended up staying for two hours. Me and Percy were just playing with Estelle, but somehow it was enjoyable. He looked different when in her presence. More mature and relaxed. And Estelle seemed to love her brother just as much as he did her. It made him look better, less arrogant and egoistic then he was at school. Not that he outright bullied someone, but he did make rude comments and he was often in trouble for not doing school project or homework. Maybe I shouldn't have judged him too quickly.

Estelle had fallen asleep again, this time on Percy's arm and he carried her to bed and I tucked her in. After we closed the door we made our way to the front door, he had told me that his mom was at some reading club while we were here and that she left just before we entered the building and Paul went with her.

Now Percy and I stood in front of the door, me ready to leave and he tensing up again now that his sister lay asleep and we were alone. "Thank you for putting up with Estelle, she can be a handful sometimes so I appreciate that you were calm with her" he finally said.

"Not a problem, and I didn't need to put up with her. I like children and she is adorable, how she's related to you is a mystery to me though." We looked each other in the eyes. Grey on Green and not for the first time today I wondered if he really is who I judged him to be.

"Well, thank you anyways." He said. "Percy…"

"Yeah?" It was weird calling him by the first name after spending about a month and a half calling him shit-worth names, maybe I deserve to be judged by him just as I judged him.

"It was pleasant to get to know you out of school. We may have gotten on to a bad start and I think it's time we put it behind us. What do you say. Change the hostility to neutralism?"

I held out my hand and looked him in the eyes as he seemed to look for the truth in mine. I actually wanted to drop the animosity we held for the last month and a half.

He took my hand and together we shaked on it. It seemed he wanted it to.

"Yeah, let's turn a new page." He smiled at me. "Hi, i'm Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy, nice to meet you."

I huffed a laugh and smiled back at him. "Hello Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase at your service." Mock saluting at him and I think bot our smiles widened by a little. "Well Annabeth Chase I believe it is late and you need to get home."

"I suppose I have to Percy Jackson. What do you say if you come to my place this Friday, it only fair since I came here today."

Percy nodded gravely but it was totally mock seriousness since he still smiled "Very well, Annabeth Chase. I shall fulfill your request only if you come back here next Tuesday?"

"Well it would be rude not to Percy Jackson." And one last time we looked at each other in the eyes as I said "Goodbye Seaweed brain."

And as I was about to enter the elevator he said "Good night Wise girl."

Indeed I judged him too quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: So hi... I know that it has been tree weeks but as I have warned before, school comes first. I had to tests in the last two weeks and I had to prepare especially since one of them was a special type of test were you got the subject of the test only the day before and I got Spanish...Que divertido (note the Spanish sarcasm, please and thank you's). The one before that was and Algebra and equation test which I was afraid to get 90% on. Some of you may think "90% that is a lot" and that I should shame myself for thinking its a bad grade. It not a bad grade but I got 100% in math at the start of the school year and then on the next test I got 86% or something like that. My mistakes were mostly dumb mistakes like not adding a (cm) at the end of a line when you didn't really have to have it written there for people to understand and yeah. So the fact that I had a test in math made me want to exceed and get a better percentage. I got 95.6%. If you have more than 95% you get a 6 (The grades here are from 1 to 6). So thank the gods . I woke up today to a new review, Gods I love the reviews you guys send me. It really makes me smile like crazy and squeal like a little pig, I seriously do that. I was planning on publishing today anyways, but when I saw Rosehunt8's review I just knew that I had to publish it as soon as possible and give you a shout out. I hope this chapter will quench your thirst for my story temporarily.**

 **As usually thanks for the views/followers/favorites. It means a lot to me and this is why i'm awake at 00.45 in the morning writing this Author Note. I'll try to update as best as I can now that I have winter break for one week but remember that I have a life outside and books (barely).**

 **Hope I'll se you guys soon. Good Night.**

 **-Annie**


	9. Hobbies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Rick Riordan's** **characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Hobbies**

Percy's POV

I admit I fully expected Annabeth to be a terrible person, like every other person with her looks.

Being blonde, pretty, smart and friends with extremely rich people didn't exactly scream: Nice!

I know, I stereotyped her, and since I realized that I've constantly thought about it.

I have stereotyped a lot of people in the past and present.

The only difference between them and Annabeth though, is that I had been right to judge them by their looks.

I never thought of myself as smart but I had always prided myself for being good at observing things.

Things that the people I cared about didn't notice.

And for as long as I could remember, I'd failed to notice things about people only two times.

Maybe Annabeth and I started on the wrong foot.

And maybe I would have tired of continuing that 'feud'.

If I could call that a feud.

Honestly we'd been just arguing a few times and ignored each other in all of our shared classes.

I would of eventually just forget about her in the back of my mind with the rest of the school jocks and known jerks if it weren't for her stretching out an olive branch tonight.

Yet it still was confusing that she proposed they start down a new road.

 _Maybe we will become friends one day?_ I thought unsure to myself.

Who knows?

xxx

Skipping to Friday because Thursdays are just plain painful.

School had just ended and I waited in the parking lot for a certain smartass.

We were going to have one of our supposed Q&A's at her house this time.

From what I gathered so far, Annabeth has three brothers.

One older and two younger.

She seemed to grow more distant when she spoke of them.

Maybe she didn't get along well with them.

I couldn't relate even if I wanted to.

Estelle is a very important part of my life.

And if anything ever happened to her I would know, just as how I knew that tomorrow was Saturday and I didn't have school.

"Seaweed brain!"

Annabeth stood in front of me with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I spaced out." I shook my head slightly to forget my inner thoughts and focus on her.

Well as much as an ADHD kid could focus anyway.

"No, its fine, but let's get going. Unless you want to leave your car here and walk for thirty minutes to my house?"

Both her eyebrows were raised and she had a smile on her face that I couldn't quite place as an amused smile or a sassy smile.

In return I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever, just hop in the car Wise girl."

xxx

The car drive was spent in silence save for Annabeth's directions on how to get to her house.

No one made a move to talk and even if someone did they wouldn't know what to talk about.

 _Even if we agreed on mutual peace_ , I thought. _We are still on completely different pages._

Finally after driving for about twenty minutes I pulled in front of a suburban house, complete with one of those picket fences and garage.

Something unique for New York.

I couldn't help the whistle of appreciation I made.

"That is one damn nice house."

A big damn nice house at that.

"Thanks, my dad says he fell in love with it the moment he laid his eyes on it. The price wasn't too high either." Annabeth shrugged as if she had no clue.

"Anyways, lets go inside and I'll give you a tour."

She unlocked the red door and we stepped inside to be greeted by warmth.

One quick glance and I could tell her parents made good money.

If the ancient looking carpet and sturdy dark wood stairs were any indication.

She hanged my windbreaker and her coat in the closet, which was already almost filled to the brim by kid sized jackets and small shoes.

"Let's start with the living room, shall we."

"That didn't sound like a question."

She turned her back to the entry way for what the I presumed was the living room, "It wasn't a question, I was just polite." For once.

Well. Not really.

Considering she hasn't sneered at me in nearly 24 hours I'd say she's been relatively nice.

I wanted to say something.

Maybe start a conversation, but that thought went out my mind the moment I thought of it.

 _You don't have anything in common anyways. What would you talk about?_

I guess it would have made thing unnecessarily awkward so in the end I just said "Ok." and since then just shut up.

xxx

We spent over an hour just walking around the house.

Annabeth trying to point out a few important items here and there, and me trying to remember the more important things she said.

It was well over five when we heard the front door open to small feet padding around.

"ANNNNIE, WE'RE HOME!"

"I'm in the living room!" Annabeth responded to the voice, then added.

"And don't call me Annie!"

Five minutes later two boys looking to be about nine years old stumbled in through the threshold to the living room.

The room itself was nice. It looked to be a blend between modern style and old Asian.

White leather couches atop of traditional carpets, tapestries and framed pictures along with paintings on the red walls.

A low table made from dark wood stood in between the two parallel couches with an armrest of the same white leather to the side.

And the reason for the Asian style finally seem to add up once I took in the little boys features.

Black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. Completely identical except for maybe their height and a few freckles here or there.

"Percy, meet my little brothers. Robert and Matthew. Boys meet Percy my-"

"Boyfriend! Mommy! Annie brought her boyfriend!" One of the boys shouted.

Something told me it was Robert.

"Colleague..." Annabeth finished but couldn't be heard over her brothers shouting.

At last a petite woman with the same features as the boys entered the room.

"Boys, I can't understand what you're saying if you keep talking at the same time." She said calmly.

"Annie has a boyfriend!" Said Robert.

"And he's here!" Said Matthew. Pointing at me to emphasize what his twin had said.

The woman stood there, black brows raised when she finally seemed to notice me sitting there.

"Actually, he's just working on a school project with me." Annabeth finally clarified.

Feeling like I had too help clear the awkward air I stood up from the couch and said "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, It's nice to meet you Mrs Chase."

"Call me Helen" She then grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Alright boys! You heard Annabeth. She has a school project to do and you have homework that needed to be finished last week. Dinner will be ready in one hour, would you like to stay Percy?"

Helen looked back at me with kind brown eyes from across the room were she was pushing the boys toward a dinner table.

"Ah, no thank you. I mean not that I wouldn't stay, I think I would like that, but I told my mom I'd be home for dinner, so no thanks"

Idiot

I scolded myself

I was an Idiot. I think Helen would have understood just fine with a 'No thank you ma'am'.

Annabeth said as much when we headed upstairs, an amused smile tugging at her lips

"Word vomiter." She said quietly, albeit loud enough for me to hear the devil laughing with glee behind her words.

We entered her room at the end of the hall.

All in all it was nice, clean and organized. So much it looked as if it wasn't inhabited by a teenage girl.

The walls were turquoise and the windows had thin white curtains. As was every other furniture in the room.

White, flawless, with an exception to a black desk chair I promptly sat down on.

Annabeth sat on her bed.

It didn't looked used, nothing in her room looked used I realized.

 _It's probably nothing._ I thought.

She just moved here anyways, of course she would have new furniture.

 _Curiosity killed the cat._ I tried to keep my curiosity on bay.

 _And I'm about to find out how many lives the cat had._ That irritating voice in the back of my head said.

"Soo...Is this your first time in New York?" It was a simple question.

"Depends on how you look at it." Annabeth answered just as simply.

"How so?" I pushed.

I had never been out of New York myself. Not really.

Somehow Annabeth manage to tense and relax at the same time.

"I came here once on one of my mother's business trips. Actually it was on that business trip that I met Thalia and Rachel. It was in the summer so I got to be with them a month before going back."

Going back to someplace sunny judging by her tan skin color. My guess is Florida.

"Where did you live before?"

" I was borned and raised in San Francisco. You?"

Okay so it was on the opposite side of the continent to Florida. Still it was a good guess.

"Born and raised in New York. I'm sure you can tell from my love of Pizza."

Annabeth had earlier on pointed out that I ate too much pizza for my own good when the staff had served it in the cafeteria.

I had only gotten three slices and considering how much pizza I could actually eat...Well let's say that Annabeth shouldn't see me in that state.

And I prayed that she would never because I would never hear the end of it.

We were opposites even when it came to food.

How she ran track and ate so healthy was a mystery on its own.

Then again. Ninety-nine percent of Annabeth was a mystery to me.

It was high time I unraveled some of it.

Glancing around the room to find something personal my eyes caught on a guitar case.

Bingo

"You play?" I gestured in the direction of the case.

Her eyes seem to lighten a bit at seeing her guitar. Good. That means it's important enough to add to the little list of things I knew about her.

Currently the list like this.

Her name is Annabeth Chase.

She's friends with Thalia and Rachel and maybe Piper and Nico.

She has an older brother and younger twin brothers named Robert and Matthew.

Her mom's name is Helen.

And she plays guitar.

"Yeah I have since I was six." She took in my expression and made a weird one herself at me.

"What?" She asked.

I didn't notice my mouth was open a little bit. I quickly closed it.

"Its nothing, sorry. I'm just surprised at how young you were when you started playing. Your what? Eighteen? Seventeen? Do you play anything else?" I asked seeing this as an ice breaker for many questions to come.

If music was her passion then music would be my current resource for questions.

And it seemed to have worked.

We talked about how she played guitar and piano albeit piano not as well as guitar and this seemed to make her ask me more about my hobbies.

At the end of the discussion I seemed to have added a few more things to my mental list of Annabeth.

The clock was nearing six and I had to get on my way if I wanted to reach dinner at home.

I said goodbye to the Chases. At least those who were there.

Helen hugged me goodbye and the twins waved at me at the same time.

It was definitely creepy that they were so in sync.

Annabeth, being introverted as usually just said a casual "See you at school, Seaweed brain." and went back up the stairs to her room.

On my drive back home I reflected on everything I had learned about Annabeth today.

It wasn't much now that I look back on it.

The one time she seemed to be more willing to speak was when we talked about hobbies.

She liked architecture a lot. I would like to find out why.

Once I was eating with my family I came to the conclusion that I would like to find out a lot about Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Here is chapter nine. I'm finally done with it, thank the gods.**

 **I haven't updated in over two months I think, and that has been awfully rude of me because I have said before that I would try to get this out in a week or so. The truth is that for some time I didn't have inspiration.**

 **Plus I have had a couple of important tests that I needed to focus on. Although two out of three I totally didn't do to much to study. I dont know what it is, but it's like having writers block only its for school. I only really cared about Math. I got a good grade on it. Not great, but I am pleased with it.**

 **So once again I'm sorry for updating the story late.**

 **Another important thing I wanted to discuss is my updating schedule.**

 **I've decided with inspiration coming unexpected whenever it does I wont update every second week. It will come randomly from now on, but one thing you can rest assured about is this story ending complete.**

 **I do not care how long it will take to finish it or how many writers black ill have or how inspirational less I can be. I will finish this story.**

 **With that being said. Thank you to my viewers, followers and favorites. It really helps knowing I have a few dozen people liking my story.**

 **As always please review. I care about what my viewers think and accept any constructive criticism, heck even the rude criticism if you have some. You can write in the review section or PM me. I check both the review box and my inbox.**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **-Annie**


	10. THIS IS IMPORTANT

**A/N: Hey there guys!**

 **So I'm sorry to say this, but this is NOT a new chapter, BUT it is IMPORTANT. You see, the last couple of months I haven't really come up with new ideas for this story and that is not fair to those of you who read this.**

 **I have come to the conclusion that it is best to take a brake from this story, and NO I'M NOT DISCONTINUING THIS, I am taking a break in which I will re-read all the chapters and REWRITE "CHANGES".**

 **I wasn't originally going to publish this note, but recent thinking has made me realize that you lovely readers can actually HELP ME by sending in tips and ideas for the plot, character development and other things you might want me to try out for this FF.**

 **After all, this IS MY FIRST STORY and I wasn't really aware of how much dedication, effort, thinking and other vital things this job of sorts requires. I started this for fun, and I still do it for fun, but now I want to take it more seriously. I want to be able to write something and love it, I want for other people to love it and get inspired and write things or stories of their own.**

 **So until further notice this story is ON PAUSE and you guys GET TO SEND ME IDEAS FOR THE PLOT AND OTHER WHATNOT'S, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW OR SEND IT TO MY INBOX.**

 **That was all, I can't wait to see what you guys and girls have in store for me.**

 **-Annie**


End file.
